


Drama Club

by S0ckyscribbledoodle



Series: The Highschool For Hazbin's [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angel and Husk and Cherri smoke together, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Babies, Baby Octavia (Helluva Boss), Babysitting, Bad Flirting, Bisexual Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Bisexual Stolas (Helluva Boss), Bottom Stolas (Helluva Boss), Broken Bones, Canon-Typical Violence, Charlie and Stolas are like siblings, Complete, Dancing and Singing, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hospitals, Husk is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Inspired by Music, M/M, Musical References, Musicals, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Humor, Sexuality Crisis, Silly, Stolas is worried, Theatre, Top Blitzo (Helluva Boss), Trans Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ckyscribbledoodle/pseuds/S0ckyscribbledoodle
Summary: With Charlie try to help help many students better themselves in school, she decides to sign herself and friends up for the schoolsMayhem ensues
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor & Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb & Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Barbie Wire & Blitzo (Helluva Boss), Blitzo & Loona (Helluva Boss), Blitzo & Octavia Goetia, Blitzo & Tilla (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss), Charlie Magne & Lilith Magne & Lucifer Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Cherri Bomb/Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Crymini (Hazbin Hotel)/Loona (Helluva Boss), Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Octavia Goetia & Stolas Goetia, Stolas Goetia & Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: The Highschool For Hazbin's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787446
Comments: 16
Kudos: 103





	1. Musical Therapy

Charlie Deville was the daughter of the town's Mayor; Lucifer Validus Deville. She always had been in the not so good town since forever. Though, she was heavily sheltered by her parents until she was able to enter high school. Where she got a taste of what her town was dealing with. It wasn’t the best and getting worse by the day. So she set out to fix it with her girlfriend Vagatha, better known as Vaggie. 

She had met her after her first week in high school and they quickly hit it off and soon started dating. She wanted to make a difference in her town so she started a program to help students in her school for many students to better themselves and do better in life. As well as maybe leaving this town as well. She had managed to get it off the ground when she met Anthony, who went by Angel, and when Alastor came and joined her program with the help of his dear friend Husk and Niffty. It was going well for a while, until a few days ago, Charlie was stuck in a rut of sorts.

She couldn’t get any ideas on how to help students out, especially Angel as he was her first patron to do it. “ What to do what to do...” Charlie muttered to herself and tapped away at the desk with her pencil,” Maybe..hiking?.No. Angel hates the outside world. And the woods. And Nature.” She bit her lip.

“ Charlie dear!” She perked you seeing Alastor waltzed into the old classroom, that wasn’t being used in the school now,” Is your rehabilitation session? I and my dear Angel are going out tonight!!” He grins widely. 

“ Oh, no. Sorry, Alastor. He’s still in there with Vaggie and others.” She pointed and watched in the back of the room Niffty swept the floor while Husk slept on the shorty bean-bags Charlie had got.” They're almost done though.” Charlie said, looking down at her paper, erasing and rewriting stuff in her journal. 

“ I see,” He nodded.” Do you know when they’ll be done?” He leaned forward over Charlie. 

“ Maybe in a few moments or so!!” She erased another few words.

" Oh? Well, I suppose I can wait.” He looked down at what she was doing and looked down at her, writing away at his notebook.” What are you doing? Writing away at notes for a class?”

“ No, it’s more on sessions and such, but I’m stuck now. I can’t figure out how to help us get more out there to help better ourselves! I was thinking of different other things that could help us like hikes, or other things, but mostly someone hates tough things and I don’t want to cause more trouble than it’s worth.” She grumbled, slumping down on her seat.

“ Well, maybe you just need a little push, my dear!” The door soon opened up with Angel walking in, smirking widely, followed by a few other students who took Charlie’s offer. 

“ Hey babe, what’s shaking~” Angel purred, walking over to his boyfriend. “ Nothing sweetums,” Alastor only grinned while from behind Husk through his hands into the air.

“ _Fucking Finally!_ ” He shouted.” Been wanting to leave for hours.”

“ My my, no patients Husker my good friend!” Alastor laughed as Angel hooked his arm around Alastor’s. 

“ _Oh shut it and kiss it_.” Husk flocked him off and grabbed his coat. 

“ _Prude,_ ” Angel smirked and laughed. 

“ Agreed! Are you coming Niffty dear?” Alastor called. She hummed and quickly skidded over to the trio as they left.

“ Bye Charlie, bye Vaggie,” Angel waved before they left for the night. 

“ Bye!” Charlie called and sighed, looking towards her papers while other students left for the night as well. She slumped forward on her desk as Vaggie came over and rubbed her back with an encouraging smile. 

“ Don’t worry hon. You’ll figure it out. I know you will too..But, it’s getting late and we should get back to our dorms soon. Maybe we can get dinner?” She rubbed her girlfriend's shoulder, which she nodded too and got up, silently thanking Vaggie as she bunches her papers together with a smile. 

They were about to leave and Charlie's phone had gone off. She gripped onto it and her eyes widened when she got a message from Stolas, a family friend, almost-cousin like to her, had texted her.

“ Who’s that?” Vaggie questioned as she got the door for her. 

“ Stolas? I didn’t expect him to text me.” She opened the message and her eyes lit up with an idea.

* * *

The next afternoon, after the students had finished their classes for the day, they returned to the spare classroom only to see on the door a paper message against the door. 

“ Huh?” Angel leaned forward to read it as he shoved some French fries into his mouth.” What's this about?”

“ Stop eating with your mouth open. It’s gross.” Husk gagged and rubbed his eyes tiredly, needing a nap. 

“ Don’t be rude, Husk.” Alastor narrowed his eyes back at Husk, then looked at Angel,” But he is correct, dear!” His smile grew and looked at the message on the door.  
“ Whatever, just jealousy. He bought me food before we came here anyway.” Angel pouted and had another fry.

“ It seems we are supposedly meeting in the auditorium!!” Alastor informed,” Maybe you are doing a musical performance of sorts!!” Alastor grinned. 

“ Cool.” Angel didn’t seem to mind the idea of it and stuffed for fries into his mouth.” Let’s get over there then. The faster we do it, the faster Husk gets a nap and isn’t cranky.”

“ Shut up,” He groaned, seeing the doors open down the hall as the tiny teen in a floral smock cape, speedily. 

“ Sorry I was late! Stupid dumb math teacher can’t just keep his class organized and cleaned!” She looked up seeing as they were coming towards her,” Oh? Is it off today?” Niffty tilted her head, bouncing her curls. 

“ Nope, Changing the place.” Angel munched happily away at his meal,” Auditorium today.” Angel said,” But did you seriously go and clean that guy's class and not do anything??” Angel raised a brow. 

“ What?” She asked sweetie,” You take me for a monster?” She smiled innocently at him, till her grin grew sinister,” _Before I left I placed soap all over the floor, the First period should be interesting tomorrow_.” She grins evilly,” And snatches Husk paper and changes the answer.” She clicked her tongue against her teeth,” can't even grade either!!” She stomped her foot against the ground as the five walked down the hall.

“ Nice,” Husk smirked,” Thanks. I passed out while writing.” 

“ God, we need to invest in energy drinks for you or something, Husk.” Angel chuckled. 

“ Great job, Niffty! I always enjoy when ignoramus dolts like him get what they deserve.” Alastor's grip tightens as Angel nodded and held onto his arm softly. 

“ Damn right, swear he’s a gross pervert or drunk. My guesses.” Angel dryly said.

“ Can confirm. His breath smells like butterscotch snoops after lunch when I have him.” Husk confirmed. 

“ _How disgusting!_ ” Alastor laughed and opened the auditorium door.

  
Down near the stage, a lanky student shouted things to two smaller students on the stage, pulling ropes to set up props. And near the front of the stage, sat Charlie talking to a very tall student with Vaggie at Charlie’s side.

“ Charolette, please!” They shook their hand at them,” I would love for you to join us and our little club! I and Blitzy do need some help as well!” He grins and wrapped around the student that was yelling. 

“ Hey! What the?! Stolas! No hugging the director!!” He screeched, as on top of the stage, the tiny man student yelled back to him.

“ _YOU AREN’T THE DIRECTOR_!!” 

“ Yes! I! Am!” Blitz shouted and pouts, crossing his arm.

“ Sad to say, sweetie,” Stolas went behind Blitz and snatched up his hat on his head. “ I am the director! I was put in charge! You’re my assistant, sweetie!!” Stolas grinned.

“ Fuck ya.” He muttered and pouted. 

“ Well..” Charlie grimaced,” It seems like...it may..help us.” Charlie smiles nervously.

“ Splendid!” Stolas clapped.

“ DA FUCK?!” The four looked over to see the tiny group of five up near the top of the auditorium stairs.” The fuck you mean we gotta do this?” Angel asked, walking down towards them. 

“ Oh, guys! You’re here now!! Great!” Charlie started, only for Angel to cut it. 

“ I thought we were just only talking! Not community service!!” Angel yelled. 

“ _Angel dear_ ,” Alastor places his hand on Angel’s shoulder to calm him down,” I think that'll be good! I do theater and I always wanted to do something like this with you, especially!” Alastor stated and smiled brightly to Angel. 

“ Ugh...” Angel groaned and rubbed his face,” Fine! I’ll only do it for you!” He muttered.” More of an excuse to not go home on weekends anyway.” He muttered. 

“ I think it’s a splendid idea, Charlie!” Alastor smiled.

“ T-thank you, Alastor.” Charlie muttered and pushed her hair back.” Now! Guys, this is a family friend, Stolas! And these are his friends. I’ve signed us up to do this, to help us better express ourselves, so!” She clapped,” Any questions?” 

Husk raised his hand. 

“ Yes, Husk?”

“ Do I have to perform?” 

“ Ummm,” Charlie started before Blitz called from the stage as he pulled himself up into it,” Loona needs to help up in the tech booth! Loona wave!!” He yelled as a spotlight turned on in the back, she instead flicked everybody off.

“ Nice. I’ll be back there. I’m exhausted.” Husk slumped forward and walked back up towards the tech booth.

“ Uhh, okay! Um? Any more questions?!” Charlie asked. She looked around and smiled.” Great!” She grins.” Now, they have a scene from a future play they’d like to show us today!!” Charlie clapped. 

From the stage, the tiny teen’s eyes widened as he practically went pale,” _What?! Blitz!!_ ” He shouted towards Blitz. 

“ What?! We’re ready! Come on now Moxxie !!” He shouted and ran behind the stage. Moxxie let out an exasperated sigh before a tiny girl came over to him and kissed his cheek. 

“ Don’t worry, Mox. You’ll do great! You have an amazing voice after all!!” She comforted, making Moxxie blush as he walked off with her.

” Thank you, Mills.” He smiled as the lights darkened and Stolas took his seat in the front row with Charlie and Vaggie while the others watched.

“ One, two,..!” Stolas pointed to the tech booth as Loona groaned and turned on the lights and music, only for right as Moxxie entered the stage with Blitz in costume, the lights began to flick and the music began to skip and screech. Finally, the lights blew out with the music, leaving everyone’s eyes widened. 

“ _Welp_. At least we aren’t dead.” Blitz grinned as Moxxie fell into a fetal position and held his legs. 

“ Moxxie!” Millie yelled and ran out onto the stage. Charlie started nervously as Angel stifled a laugh while Alastor only grinned with a Vaggie and Niffty staring in shock. 

“ This is a disaster!!” Stolas screeched and pulled his ponytail as Charlie laughed nervously.

 _They had a lot of work cut out for them._


	2. Family's Hard

The lights and cd were fixed up a few days later, mainly thanks to Husk, who’s done his fair share of cleaning up messes, especially these types as well. Though after that, much didn’t happen. Instead, Charlie decided to just send everyone home early. 

Angel went into Alastor’s car with Husk and Niffty. He was too tired to go back home, so while they drove he texted Cherri to get herself dinner tonight, he was staying with Al. She sent back a wink face and he snickered. 

Once there, Husk went and passed out on the couch while Niffty went around the apartment and cleaned it up a bit. “ Suppose it’ll be just you and me tonight? Niffty usually cooks her dinner and Husk eats at two am, like some beast.” Alastor laughed, pulling out a pot.

“ Ha, I do the same. Racki says it gets on his nerves.’’ He snorted.

'' Oh, you dastardly man!” He shook his finger towards Angel, which made him laugh. 

“ Yeah yeah, sad to say I’m a pig in the late nights. Especially sweets with my pig. Speaking of my pig, I may go call Cherri and pick him up. He’s my little support baby.” Angel scrolled through his phone. 

“ I don’t see why not, though tomorrow is Friday as well! Would he stay here as we go to classes?” Alastor questioned. 

“ If you’re fine with it,” Angel pointed back to him. 

“ I’m quite fine with it!!” Alastor chuckled at him.” Should we go get him before we get your pet?” He smiled and pulled out another pan. 

“ Ehhh, I guess. Her apartment is a few blocks away, but guess we can. I still don’t understand why we don’t move closer.” Angel grumbled and got up from his seat. 

“ It’s her choice dear.” Alastor hummed and wrapped his arm around Angel’s. 

“ I guess, but I like being closer.” Angel judged against him. 

“ Maybe this summer we can discuss it with Ms.Cherri.” 

“ I’m fine with that. Fat Nuggets does miss his other daddy too.” Angel teased while Alastor only shushed him.

* * *

Outside of the run-down school, an old beat-up picks up truck was parked where inside was Stolas and Blitz, smoking and puffing out the windows of the old car. 

“ Today was SUCH a disaster! A terrible first impression for dear Charlotte and her friends!” Stolas huffed, crossing his puffy sleeves over his own.

“ Agreed. That shit equipment needs a rehaul or restock cause are shit is awful!” Blitzø cussed, taking a long draw from his cigarette.

“ But how?” Stolas turned. 

“ Don’t know,” Blitz scratched at his head, letting his long hair flop to the side of his head.” We could do a commercial on the school news! Oh! Or a bake sale.” His eyes sparkled as he loved these types of stuff, especially theater. 

“ We could try, yet it would take a lot to even get us on the news. That egocentric, narcissistic bitch, ain’t gonna let us put it on her school news. She’s such a whore though.” Blitz snickered, hanging his arm out the window, watching the smoke float up into the air.

“ Agreed. Bet you twenty bucks she sucked Vox’s dick to get that position.” He pointed to him.

“ I’ll take that wager.” He grins down at him.

“ Look at her, such a bitch. Ugh,” He groaned and rubbed his face,” just like my dad I swear.” He went quiet and looked to the side of his mirror.

“ Ah yes...You’re a father.” Stolas had met the man and it didn’t go well, as well as meeting his older sisters.” Still fighting?” Stolas snuffed out his cigarette.

“ Yep. Fucking sucks too.” Blitz muttered, still looking out the window.

“ You know, you can stay with my dear. Via does love you and the nanny won’t mind. She loves her.” Stolas tried persuading him.

“ Eh, Nah. I’m tough, I can suck it up.” Blitz said. Stolas eyed Blitz as he rubbed his arm secretively.

Stolas sighed, looking down at him till Blitz caught his gaze.

“ What?”

“ Come on now, I can tell you're excited.” He looked down there. Blitz looked down and laughed nervously.

“ Ah, yeah. Well! You’re worse.” He pointed to him.

Stolas grinned and moved closer to Blitz. He smirked and kissed his lip. Blitz pulled him closer and bit at Stolas lip, making him moan as he looped his hand around him. Stolas moaned and pulled at his shirt, trying to pull it off. As it became steamy with their make-out session, Blitz pulled out his hair as Stolas pulled him into the back of the car, then soon their clothes came off.

* * *

Back at Alastor’s, Husk and Nifty's dorm; Angel and Alastor came back to their apartment with a piglet in Angel’s arm. The pig squirmed and linked happily, looking around in the new place he was in.

“ You excite the baby? Daddy promise to hold you tonight too!” Angel cooed.

“ Question: When did I become their other daddy?” Alastor tilted his head. 

“ _When you kept feeding him extra treats._ ” He narrowed his eyes at Alastor as he laughed,” I don't know what you mean!!” He quipped, walking into the kitchen. Angel placed Fat Nuggets onto the floor and followed quickly after Alastor. 

“ See! See!!” Alastor wheezed.

Alastor made dinner for Angel and himself, seeing as Niffty must have made herself something while they were gone as most dishes were cleaned up and put away. He made some pasta with fettuccine and spices. It was quite enjoyable, even though Alastor was caught trying to give Fat Nuggets some food and treats while they ate. Angel swatted at him, making Alastor laugh.  
“ So,” Alastor hummed as he slurped you his noodles.

” You think that'll theater shit will work?” Angel asked.

“ Maybe! Hopefully, it does! I love theater as you know,” He ate another plateful of noodles and got up to get another plate. 

“ Yeah, same. Maybe I’ll see if Cherri, Molly, and Pen wanna join. Maybe some other people too to help.” Angel got up, dabbing his finger through the fettuccine and letting Fat Nuggets lick at his finger. 

“ Pantaloons guy?” Alastor tilted his head as Angel nodded and laughed. 

“ Yeah, member! At my fifteen birthday, we used spray cans to keep his hair up like some paintbrush!” He snickered,” I swear we were high on something!” He laughed while Alastor shook his head and played himself a plate as well wrapping up the extras for Husk later. 

“ It was enjoyable! He seems like a dramatic type. I think it’ll go well.” Alastor came back.

“ Yeah, now let's put on a movie and get ready for bed. I’m tired.” Angel joked as Alastor leaned towards him,” Sleep well, my love.” 

Alastor purred as Angel leaned on him and kissed his shoulder top.

* * *

The next day, the bell rang as the school day ended once again. With that, Charlie told everybody to meet at the auditorium again. Once they got there, on top of the stage stood Blitz, Stolas, Moxxie, Millie, and Loona, who was texting away at her phone. On the floor stood triumphantly was Charlie and Vaggie at her side. 

“ Uhhh, Hey toots? What's going on with her?” Angel pointed out.

“ Hi, Angel!” Charlie waves,” Are the others coming?”

“ Yeah. Al’s getting a library book, Nifty's on her way and Husk is in the bathroom. I think.” He took a seat and scrolled through his phone,” These chairs are too small.”

“ You’re too y’all.” Vaggie quipped while Angel stuck out his tongue. Soon later, appeared Niffty who quickly came down the stairs to the seats with Husk who slumped in. Finally, Alastor appeared. 

“ So sorry I was late! Couldn’t find my favorite book!” He came down the hall as Angel looks up grinning. 

“ Hey, babe.” Angel winked and smiled at him. Alastor only shook his head and chuckled sitting next to Angel.

“ Now,” Charlie sighed,” Now that we are all here! I have some exciting news!!” She clapped.“ We are-“ Before she could finish, Blitz jumped up on the stage and cheered loudly.” _WE’RE DOING A FUCKING COMMERCIAL AND BAKE SALE BITCHES!!_ ” He cheered while the other stared in utter confusion. 

“ _This place is a fucking mess._ ” Moxxie slapped his hand over his face.


	3. Bake Sale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bake sales seem to always work for others, seem like it can work for our theater club of misfits and hazbins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This very much made me hungry for pastries ill tell u

“ A bake sale?” Angel questioned. 

“ Wow! Never except us to go this low!!” Alastor laughed.

“ Hey!” Blitz pouted and stuck a finger at him.” It’s either that or prostitution.” 

“ I’m not opposed to that.” 

“ _NO-_!” Both Vaggie, Husk, and Alastor shouted back to Angel, who stuck his tongue out to mock.

“ See! They agree with me! Kiss it Moxxie!” Blitz laughed, flicking off him in the back.

“You only rubbing it in because you got a fucking B in cooking.” Moxxie hissed. 

“ Damn right!” Blitz preened.

“ Ain’t you the kind that sucked a dick to get there though?” Husk raised a brow. He eyed him as Blitz's face went red. 

“ _N-NO! HELL NO!!_ ” He screeched. 

“ It was mine~” Stolas sang. 

“ How _disgusting_.” Alastor smiled. 

“ Guys come on, this may be a good idea! And lead to bonding with each other. It may even help us open up and begin rehabilitation!” Charlie established.

“ I guess.” Angel shrugged. 

“ Come on, you're not scared of cooking are, you Angel?” Vaggie smirked towards the tall teen. 

“ Hell no. I could kill ya at cooking. Gonna find my mama’s recipes on cannoli.” He stuck out his tongue.

“ Oh, wonderful! I as well will make my mother’s favorite treat! I may not be a fan of sweets but I think she’d enjoy baking it with us.” Alastor replied.

“ Oh wow! Thank you, guys!!” Charlie delightfully smiled. 

“ Whatever, I’ll make like brownies .” Husk rolled his eyes. 

“ I’ll see what else we can make, just tell me or Stolas tonight and we’ll be able to get everything set up by Friday!” She smiled.” See you guys then!”

* * *

The days past and Friday rolled swiftly around the corner. Misty everyone made something for the bake sale event, which was gratefully appreciated. It was the middle of the first period for lunch and the students of the theater club were quickly trying to set up for the lunch rush. Charlie and Vaggie would go tell students of the bake sale, while the others would set up in the lunchroom and set off the pastries. The table was set up quickly and Angel, Alastor, and Niffty left to grab the sweets while at the table, Moxxie and Husk placed the foods in order of money amounts.

“ So?”, Husk looked up, hearing Moxxie speak up,” Do you um? Like being in the club?” He asked. 

“ I guess, it’s better than just going home and getting drunk.” Moxxie nodded and put Angel’s container down.

“ When did you get into a theater or are you the same case as me?” Husk huffed. 

“ I’m not really a drinker, but I always enjoyed musical theater so decided to join it, then I met that idiot.” He groaned, pointing back to Blitzo who was trying to put on eyeliner.

” _Christ_.” He facepalms. 

“ Least you don’t deal with these idiots.” He points towards Angel and Alastor, who was quietly flirting with each other as they held up a box of Niffty’s macaroons she baked. She quickly raced back to the table and put her first box on the table. 

“ Here you go, Husk! I need to go wash my hands quickly before we start!” Husk nodded,” Got it.” He opened it and grabbed a napkin to neatly place them down on the table.

“ Seems like a lot of people will come! That should give us a few dollars to get us new paints and props!!” Charlie grins as Vaggie came over with her

.” Yeah, we may strike a gold mine with these periods. Good thing we made extra too.” She smirked.

“ Well, we are teens,” Angel smirked, walking Over with the other case of cookies.” And we’ll eat anything.” He chuckled.

“ Should we get started?” Vaggie asked.

“ Better, I have to eat the next period. I’m fucking starving.” Blitzo stuck his tongue out.

“ Don’t worry, we’ll get you food, Blitzy.” Stolas smirk as the teen rolled his eyes.

* * *

The bake sale seemed to work well for them, many students came to get different sweets, as well as a few familiar faces in the second lunch period. It was Angel, Husk, Moxxie, and Millie’s turn to man the sweets while the other got the rest of the sweets they got some much-needed lunch. As they just started once again to sell; a few familiar faces came over. 

“ Angie! What’s good bitch!” Angel looks up from the table and grins at the sight of his BFF coming over with his twin sister and their frenemy Pentious.

“ Hey hoe, what’s up?” He smirked and looked at her and his sister's messy hair. 

“ Nothin’. Just late to lunch cause that fat fuck PE teacher won’t let us go on time. Such a cunt I swear.” The Australian girl cuss as Molly snickered, not like the guy either. 

“ Damn right he is. I want to change so badly out of his class but I couldn’t leave these two!” Molly squeals and pulls in Cherri and Pentious with her arms, into a hug. 

“ Ack! Molly!!” Pentious had hissed.

“ Oh shit.” Angel blinked. 

Husk raised a brow.

” I thought you two were fucking.” Cherri and Molly’s faces went red as Millie turned away and stifled a snicker.

Pentious only gasped.” I KNEW IT!” Angel wheezed.

“ We weren’t you idiot!” Cherri nudged Pentious back harshly,” Ass.” She stuck her tongue out at Angel.

“ Only ass your getting is Molly.” He wiggles his eyebrows at her.

“ Angel! Shush!” Molly swiped at him as he laughed and wheezed.

” I was trying to be nice and come over, but I guess we’ll leave now!” Molly huffed as Angel pulled her back.

“ Nooooo, don't gooooo! I’m bored without All. We usually crack jokes together.” Angel slumped over.

“ Where is the walking dad joke anyway?” Cherri inquired, leaning on the desk.

“ He went to get me and him some lunch. I won’t eat it probably.” He shrugged.

“ You May have too, Angel. Arackniss is cooking tonight.” Molly quipped as Angel groaned loudly.

“ Great.”

“ Didn’t he burn the kitchen once?” Pentious tilted his head.

“ YES!” Angel cried, loudly pulling his curls back.

“ Woof, you’re fucked. Hey! Maybe you guys can come over to my place. I’ll make some damn good nachos.” Cherri persuades but Angel shook his head.

“ Ehhh, Nah. Thanks though, bitch. Might just stay at Al’s tonight after I see Arackniss. Dads out of town and I want him to have company. That bitch needs it.” Molly nodded and smiled. She looked at Cherri and thanked her with a kiss on the cheek, which made the girl slump almost over in delight, with a tiny squeal.

” While we are here though, I did want to get something!” Molly stepped forward and eyes the treats on the display, sheik from behind her and Cherri, Pentious waltz’s around the two women and goes over to the table and eyes the sweets up.

“ Gonna buy anything?” Husk gruffs and got Pentious to swiftly look up to him. Pentious stared at the drunken teen that managed the table.

“ U-Um,” He stampeded, dicing his long, black hair.

” U-Uh I! Yess! Yesss I am!!” He nodded quickly and pulled out his wallet while his hand shook nervously.

Husk snorted,” _I’m not robbing you at gunpoint, you realize_?” 

Pentious chuckled apprehensively with a tiny nod.” Sorry, j-just nervous I suppose.” He laughed.

” O-Oh wow! There is so much to get!!” He grins merrily, overlooking the sweets that coated the table now.

” I suppose I’ll try a few brownies and macaroons.” He grins up towards him. Husk nodded and grabbed a napkin to place the pastries into the bags. 

“ Here you go.” He handed the bag to Pentious. 

“ O-Oh!! Thank you!” He smiled at him.

“ So-So, if you don’t mind me asking; what is this event for? If I may ask?” 

“ Just the drama club and our friend's redemption program.” Pentious gave a questionable look. “ I see? Maybe, I’ll check it out.” He grins towards Husk. He scratched at the back of his head.

“ Uh, I guess you could. We’re kind of bad.” Husk snickered.

” But guess you could do it. Don’t know when we actually will do a show, but if you know Angel, then I could tell you.” He pointed back to the tall teen. 

“ I suppose I could.” He smiled and saw the two girls about to leave after getting their sweets and finishing up talking with Angel.

” O-Oh! I see we are going now!!” He smiled.” We’ll goodbye for now!!” Pentious waved by to Husk and walked off with their treats, only for Husk to turn and look back to see Angel behind him with a large smirk over his face as he looked at Husk. Angel laughed when Husk then flicked him off Husk flicks him off.

“ _Shut it_.”

* * *

The bake sale seemed like it had gone extremely well, most of the pastries and sweets were taken. From inside of the Auditorium; Charlie, Stolas, and Blitzo sat on the stage, counting the money they had gotten as they were on the stage.

“ I had fifty.” Charlie shook the stack she had had. 

“ A hundred!!” Stolas purred, placing the money he got as well. 

“ And two-fifty for me.” Blitzo finished off and placed the money onto the stage with the other two. 

“ Ah,” Blitzo spat, puffing smoke into the air,” Still short, but enough for now.” He explained.

” A new soundboard and new paints for the sets.” Blitzo smiles and puts out his cigarette.

“ U-Um,” Charlie stampeded, trying to fan away from the smoke.

” Y-Yeah..and maybe a no..smoking sign?” Blitzo eyed her up before realizing what he was doing.

“ Oh yeah, sorry bout that.” He flicks the bud into the trash can as they cleaned up for the night.

* * *

Finally, the day had come to an end. The slick red car shot down the road as Alastor gave a smile to Angel who texted away on his phone

.” Guess we made it,” Alastor looked over,” We got three hundred fifty dollars for the club.”

“ _Splendid_!” Alastor chuckled.” So am I dropping you off at your home tonight?” 

“ Nah, apparently Arackniss burned the kitchen down so bad he just went to a friend’s house for dinner.” He smirked. 

“ I see,” Alastor grins. 

Angel looks back in the seat and sees Husk looking out the window while Niffty sat next to him, reading away in her book. He couldn’t tell what book it was, but he began to smirk at her. 

Which she caught.

He smirked and eyed up Husk. She followed him and looked over to Husk before tilting her head. He grins and puts up a finger. 

“ Heyyyy Huskkyyy~” Angel sang out. 

“ _Whattttt_.” He groaned out, singing sarcastically back at Angel. 

“ _So, what was with you and Pentious early today_?” He teased, gazing back at Husk. 

“ Nothing.” He huffed.

“ _You sureeeee~_ ” He drew out as Alastor snorts and eyed them from the side. Niffty gasp and looked at Husk before he narrowed his eyes at her.

” _Don't you start-_ “ 

“ Husk?! Do you like him?!” She squeals as Husk groaned loudly and smashed headphones into his ears, ignoring them for the rest of the ride.


	4. Emotions Are So Weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in the beginning is Hide from Juice Wrld, Seezyn

Through the car ride back home, Angel had ordered some food for them when they got home. He even called Arackniss to say hi to him, but Husk only listened to music and watched the building and stores go by as they drove and reached their dorms. Husk closed his eyes as the song blasted through his headphones.

_“Think I found my home_

_Shorty make me feel at home_

_She made me leave the thrills at home_

_And I'm fine with it_

_She made me lose control_

_I' ma let my love unfold_

_We're just two lost souls_

_But we're fine with it_

_There's love at my front door, short notice_

_You're not like the same girls I notice_

_Think I met my soulmate_

_Yeah, I know it_

_When it gets dark outside_

_In you, I confide_

_You help me face my demons_

_I won't hide, hide_

_Girls like you are hard to find_

_I hope you don't mind_

_If I give you the time of your life, life, life”_

His eyes opened up when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He pulled his headphones from his ear and looked towards Niffty.

“ Come on Husk! We have to start working on homework soon and set up for dinner and clean and!-“

“ Woah! Calm down and breathe,” Angel snorted.

“ _Whatever_.” The four left the car and went up the shared down. While Angel and Alastor sat in the living room, while Niffty went to set up for the dinner that was coming.

But, Husk wasn’t that hungry. He decided to screw it and went to his room to take a nap. He pulled off his hoodie and stretched his back with a groan. Husk scratches at his fuzz that covered his face. But as the drunken teen lays against his bed, his mind began to think. His brain began to think about Pentious. He thought the guy was entertaining. But he didn’t know what it was about. He found his smile kinda funny as well as his lisp. 

_It was cute._

His eyes shot open as his eyes widened, realizing what he thought about.

“ Ah,” He gripped his head.” _Fuck this_...” He rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

Molly and Cherri dropped off Pentious at his dorm that night. He waved the girls goodbye as they went to go party that night. It was Friday after all, but he had more important matters to get to! He had three tests coming Monday and he needed to study before it happened. 

Inside the Pentious dorm, he cracked the door open with his key. Inside, at the spare table in the back of the dorm, sat Baxter who was head deep in his books and study. 

“ I see you still studying, Baxter?” Pentious smirked teasingly while Baxter slammed his book shut and hissed at him. 

“ _Yes! Yes, I am!!_ ” He spat and narrowed his eyes.” _I’m working very hard, till you came_.” He stuck his tongue out at him. 

“ Rude!” He gasped. 

“ Well, it’s true! And stop leaving your coffee around!!” 

“ I can sssay the sssame for you!!” Pentious spat back. 

“ _Please_!” Baxter crosses his arms.” I’d never leave my stuff out!” He huffed. 

“ Oh really now! Then what is all of thisss?!” Pentious pointed you to the very messy and unorganized desk. 

“ My thinking station! Now! Shoo! Shoo! Must get back to work!!” He shooed the taller student off, who huffed and crossed his arms in irritation before stomping off to his room for the night.

* * *

The road was filled with traffic now, always at this hour. Making Moxxie’s nerves fry and arms ache as he clutched the steering wheel. He didn’t know why Millie let him drive.

“ Mox?” He jumped.” Are ya okay?” 

“ _Y-Yep! Yep!_ Just the road and stuff.” He kept his eyes trained on the road while Millie could see through him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked out the window.

” Still gonna try out for the play? Even with..everything happening?” She tilts her head as he paused for a moment, seeing what she was doing and followed her along. 

“ W-Well, yes. I suppose..Chicago is a good, one of my favorites!!” He grins. 

“ Did your parents ever do theater?” She asked. 

Moxxie chuckled and shook his head,” Nope. Not at all. They hated that shit in general. I’m kinda glad they don’t. _They’d ruined it too_.” He looked towards Millie as he teased, getting her to laugh. 

“ Neither was my parents/Family. Though, with how big my family is, we could do a whole broadway play with the size of us.” She snorts with Moxxie who laughs with her. 

“ I always feared the wrath of your older six brothers.” He stressed with a chuckle.

“ My family was heartless upfront but your family is so loving till their alone with me.” He snorts as Millie pushes his arm teasingly. 

“ They weren’t that bad!... _Were they_..?” She asked. 

“ No, sadly. I always loved it when you stuck up for me..” He smiled softly, looking at his lap as she blushed and smiled harder. Millie leaned forward and pressed a kiss into his cheek. 

“ Thank you, Mox.” She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close to her. 

“ Welcome Mills.”

* * *

Once getting inside of the tiny apartment the two teens shared, Millie walked over and petted the fat fluffy cat laying on the floor, sleeping lazily.

” Hi Mr. Mistoffelees.” She pets the cat's head and chuckles as they stretch across the floor. Moxxie takes off his coat and stretches, only to groan loudly when he gets a text on his phone. 

_Annoying Fucker Name Blitz: Heyyyy :D_

_Musical instruments: hi_

_Mills Kills: Hiya Blitz! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ_

_Annoying Fucker Name Blitz:(●´ω｀●)_

_Mills Kills: (n˘v˘•)¬_

_Musical instruments: Can we not do this again._

_Mills Kills: Awwww D:_

_Annoying Fucker Name Blitz: Party pooper_

_Musical instruments: ╭∩╮(･◡･)╭∩╮ see I can do it too. Asshole._

_Annoying Fucker Name Blitz: >:O rude. Whatever. We got shit to do tomorrow anyway. Guys wanna come with me to get shit tomorrow for plays? Chicago is still gonna happen and now we have more people to do more parts and work on costumes better. Next is either Heathers causes someone wants gross sex saw ( Stolas-) or The Phantom of the opera. _

_Musical Instruments: I like phantom better but okay Mills?_

He looks up from the kitchen and sees her giggle and nod to him before texting.

_Mills Kills: Yeah :D!!! And we can go and get milkshakes like Moxxie wanted to do~_

She looks up teasingly, smirking as he chuckles and blushes. 

_Annoying Fucker Name Blitz: Coolz Double date then. Stolas is driving. He wants heels or something._

_Musical instruments: Greaaaat. Please don’t get us kicked out again._

_Annoying Fucker Name Blitz: MOXXIE!! SHUT UP! IT WAS ONE TIME!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Millie's and Moxxie's cat's name is definitely a cats name from The Musical: Cats
> 
> And Baxter and Pentious don't hate each other they just bicker btw ;3;


	5. Crashing A Cart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Helluva theater group goes to get more supply's needed for upcoming plays, though while there a pest comes to bother them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Loona's couldn't deal with Blitz and his mayhem and decided to go on a date >:)

On Saturday, an old beat-up car pulled up in front of Millie and Moxxie's apartment building. Moxxie was busy brushing his teeth when he saw the rusty car pulled up. The pour teen stared out the window and prayed it wasn't Blitz, but fell flat when he saw the window roll down as he stuck out the window and honked the horn loudly, over and over again. To get their attention.

" MOX! MOX! HEY!" He waved obnoxiously towards the window. He screeched and hid under the window.

Millie, who poured a bowl of cat food out for their cat, she peeks into the bathroom in confusion." Moxxie? You alright, honey?" She walked over and crouched in front of him.

" _Why are we friends with him again?"_ He muttered, holding his face.

" I don't know, hun. But come on now," She pulled him to his feet." Let's get going!"

" _I'm going t need to take_ _ibuprofen before we go or I'll get a migraine."_

* * *

The old car pulled up to the shopping cart, where Blitzo, Stolas, Millie, and Moxxie got out of the old car. Though Moxxie tripped with a groan. Millie helped her boyfriend up with a grin, melting his heart as they held hands together.

" Come on! We gotta get going or all the good, art shit will be gone!" Blitzo shouted, pushing the cart through the isles.

" Don't crash into anything. _Please._ We can't risk a damn lawsuit from here." Moxxie hissed.

" I won't-AH SHIT!" Blitzo screeched almost hitting it into a display case.

" WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?" Moxxie yelled.

" I GOT IT!" Blitzo hollered back.

" I'll make sure he doesn't cause a scene again~" Stolas walked ahead as Moxxie felt like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, till Millie's hands rubbed against his back, breaking him into a glob of purring a love.

" Thank you, Mils." He smiled.

" Welcome, Mox. Now, c' mere. Let's see if we can get you a new stress ball after you popped the last one." She coaxed him with a grin.

" That sounds nice, very nice." Moxxie whispered out as Millie holds his hand tightly and nods." Come on, I know where the best ones are!" She leads him down the isles as Blitzo walks up and down the paint and marker isle.

" OOOOOO!" He rubs his hands together." This'll be fucking great! All the good shit still here!" Blitzo searched through the paints, trying to find the best one, till a curtain scum appeared.

" _Well well, I should have expected to find you here, but Stolas? What a shame."_ Blitzo turned with Stolas to see the towering figure of Vox vocalis standing over the chaotic duo.

" Ah yes, and it's -Daddies-money. See you're doing well." Stolas narrowed his eyes and teased the teen who growled and looked back at the two.

" Still having a fling with this lower-class-" As Vox pointed a hand at Blitzo who didn't pay him no mind as he was after something, but the hand was quickly swiped away by Stolas.

" _Yes. And I'm enjoying it very very much!"_ Stolas spat. As soon as Stolas had crossed his arms with a huff, making his point, from behind the two teenagers, Blitzo managed to drop the large tins of paints he was holding onto the ground, causing him to cus and slip back into the display. Stolas jumped back as Vox laughed and pointed at Blitzo, who was pretty red in the face now.

" _Clean up on aisle nine. And your paying for that."_ The worker groaned as Vox cackled on, while Stolas groaned yet went over to at least help his clumpy boyfriend out.

" Yeah~ Stolas. I'm sure you do." Vox snorts, sarcastically, before the tv Overlord finished pestering the duo and walks away to his buds, Valentino and Velvet outside.

" Are you okay, Blitzy? You took quite a fall there." The extremely tall teen helped him to his feet as he was soaked head to toe in paint.

" Ugh! My outfits ruined! I guess, but my outfit and washer are fucked." He rings out his shirt and groans, seeing he got more paint everywhere." There goes the money..." He groaned, right as Moxxie and Mille entered.

" ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

" Yeah yeah. You missed it. Let's just go." Blitzo groans and grabs the rest of the stuff from the cart, before deciding to let Stolas do it as he wasn't covered in the paint like him," I hate that ass so much." He hissed.

" You and me both," Stolas hoots and picks up the clean brushes.

The four managed to get enough money to pay for the mess and what they needed for the theater department and seemed to fix the day up for everyone, till Blitzo caught a familiar figure at the front of the school, texting away on there phone was Vox once again. Blitzo glared at him as a villainous smirk grew over his face. Winding madly as he clutched the car." HEY ASS!"

" BLITZ, DON'T YOU DARE!" Stolas shouted as Blitz sent the cart screeching towards Vox, who didn't seem to hear or noticed it coming at him. He stepped out of the way and went outside right as the cart slams into a display, causing everyone's face to go wide and pale as Blitzo's smirk disappeared as he realized what happened." SHIT! RUN!" The group of four grabbed what they need and booked it through the doors.

" NOT AGAIN!" Moxxie screeched with a panic in his voice, about to have a panic attack himself.

" YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE, MR!" Stolas yelled towards him Blitzo, who clutched the paints to his chest while sprinting through the parking lot.

" GET BACK HERE-!" The cashier yelled, till Millie fished through her wallet and chucked a wad of cash into there face.

" SORRY!" She yelled and jumped into the back of the car with her boyfriend and held him close. Stolas and Blitzo jumped into there seats as the car screeched off and pulled away.

As the beat-up car screeched away, a phone snapped a picture of the side of the car hauling ass out of there.

" What fucking losers." Vox snorts looking back down at his phone and the picture he snapped.

" Come on Voxy. Velvet wants to go get milkshakes before the movie." A tall teenager wraps his long arm around Vox's sneak. Her eyes flick up to him as he smirked and pockets his phone.

" Comming~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( I didn't really like how this chapter came out but that's just me :/ but I did like what Blitzo did lol)
> 
> Blitz's knows he's in trouble when Stolas calls him Blitz instead of Blitzy ;_;


	6. A Pony And A Bruise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the recent event happening in town between the three V's and Drama Club, Lucifer decides to take note of this and checks out the theater club before The Von Eldtrichs visit
> 
> However, Blitz seems to be getting in more trouble than usual especially with Vox, but also his family...
> 
> And it seems his bruise is worsening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next few fics will take place before book four in this Hazbin Highschool series! 
> 
> I'll add a reminder when it's to the present.

Lucifer Validus Deville clutches his hand against his cellphone seeing that on the news a group of students from his school almost were arrested by the cops. He knew his school wasn't the best in the town, but his reputation was at hand.

" _Luci~_ "

He hummed and looked up as his wife; the vice principal of their school, walked slowly over to him and draped her body against him.

" _You're too stressed. These things happen_." Lilith states," _Students do this stuff. We did the same to dear_."

" Yes. But, the Von's are visiting soon as well..."

He hummed and scrolled through his phone before his eyes widened as he saw the news picture and zoomed in on it. Only to see his nephew being one of the students in his hands in the car.

" _Ohhh that little boy is in big trouble._ "

" Is that Stolas dear?" Lilith questioned, gazing at the picture.

" These kids are from the Drama Club...I should visit them tomorrow. Especially for dear Charlotte." He grumbled.

" _Alright pumpkin._ " She drew out and pressed a finger against his chin. He giggled sweetly and followed after Lilith like a love sickened puppy.

* * *

The next day an old red pickup truck pulled up to the school as many school busses and kids were entering or hanging around the building. Looking out the car view window, Blitz pulls the cigarette from his mouth and tosses the burnt bud to the trash.

" Alright, Imma get grub or something. Fucking starving."

" You do what you must," Stolas purred," Meet me outside though during your lunch period~." Stolas giggles and draws a finger against Blitz's chest." I have a surprise for you~"

"Your dick doesn't count."

" No no. It's something else! But if you want it... _I wouldn't be appalled to give you a taste~_ "

" No no!" Blitz quickly. His cheeks went bright pink as he tried to get out." I'm really good. I can't do Drama class with cum in my throat."

" You did it for singing practice..." Stolas huffed and placed on his makeup.

" STOL!" Blitz blushed and shoved him slightly before he covered his mouth and cheeks and got out." God doesn't say that allowed! I'll see you later!"

Blitz grabbed his bag and walked off as Stolas laughed from the car.

* * *

The tall junior made his way towards the principal office where he saw Charlie waiting there too.

" Hello, Charlotte! How are you dear?"

" O-Oh! Hey Stolas? Just waiting for my dad. He apparently wants to talk to us later after school with the club."

Stolas began to sweat remembering yesterday's incident with Vox and the store," O-Oh! Alright! Hopefully, it goes well?" He stated nervously.

" Wanna walk to class? I was meeting up with Alastor and Angel for class and eating lunch with Vaggie? You and your boyfriend~" She nudges his side," With is."

" He'd May enjoy that after my gift to him~.." Stolas whispered under his breath." Alright, I will!"

" That's great! We'll be outside at lunch." Charlie waves Stolas bye before walking off to her class. Stolas pulled out his phone, texting a message to Blitz before following after Charlie.

* * *

Blitz tossed his bag onto his chair with a groan, dropping his head on his desk as around his table was Moxxie, Millie, and Loona. The latter was tapping away on her phone.

" What's up with you?" Loona questioned.

" I fucking hate that bullshit gym teacher." He grumbled.

" Did he give you detention again?" Millie questioned.

" YEAH! CAUSE OF THAT GREASY HAIR LITTLE PRICK, VOX." He slammed his fist against the table again.

" Just get your boyfriend on him again. _Like you did in the store_." Moxxie narrowed his eyes at him.

" Oh yeah. I saw that while I was on my date with Crymini. She thought that shit was hilarious." Loona huffed with a laugh.

" I would! But Stolas ain't a fighter. Bottom bitch." He grumbled.

" I'm plainly a prank though!"

" Please don't..."

" What?! I might as well! A two-week break is coming soon and I'm going to drink, smoke, and find those beach horses if it kills me! I'll go out in a blaze of fire!" Blitz laughed.

" Not if Vox kicks your shit in! Might I add, he may think he's the coolest V in the triple V's but he still is strong as fuck, sir you won't last long with his?" Moxxie tried explaining but Blitz didn't care.

" Yeah yeah, whatever. I'm pretty sneaky!" Blitz pokes his chest," Also Looney how was your date?" He leaned forward on the table as his messy hair bounced around.

" Fine. Heard you got in trouble though cause of your little incident." Blitz grumbled and dropped his head against as Millie slid over his assignment.

" You know you really could stay with us," She pointed between her and Moxxie," Or your boyfriend. I know your sisters-well Barbie is! But still." Blitz didn't respond before he quietly pressed a hand against his chest where a large bruise was.

The teen quickly shot up, however," Now now! I'm fine as...something! All good here! Plush I couldn't bother ya guys! Too small of a place!... Also, your cat scares me."

" Oh thank god.." Moxxie quietly thanked them as he finished up his paper and slid it over for Blitz and Loona to copy." But Millie's right. You should start thinking about that type of stuff. For your own safety. We don't want a repeat of middle school."

" I fell out of a tree! I'm telling you!"

" Mhm. Sure." Moxxie pulled out a book." Just finish copying my paper. I want to give in our papers before the bell rings."

" No way! Imma draw horses on mine!" Blitz pulled out a tiny pony toy from his bag and grinned with excitement and quickly tried scribbling down a picture of it.

" You're funeral," Moxxie grumbled and took everyone else's papers. As Moxxie walked away and Millie was distracted by talking with Loona, Blitz looked down at his chest and groaned. He should probably at least tell Stolas. It's been hurting a lot and the bruise hasn't gone down. But he was fine! He thinks.

* * *

Blitz walked into lunch after grabbing the rest of his pony toys and shoving them into his bag. He hugged Loona bye before he walked in and saw Stolas calling him over. He grumbled and yawned before he came over.

" Afternoon Blitzy~" Stolas cooed.

" Hey." He waves and sat down," Guess who got detention again?"

" Not again..."

"I know right!" Blitz through his hands into the air." I'm down with it I might skip tomorrow."

" Don't get caught again." Stolas rubbed his back." Another detention and you may not be able to perform in drama."

" God fucking damnit there isn't no god here." He admitted." I'll try it. But if Vox hits me directly in the head with a ball I'm throwing the first punch."

" He did what?" Charlie exclaimed. She was walking over with a plate in her hand with Vaggie by her side.

" Ya heard! Bitch through the ball in my head, and the teacher wouldn't send me to the nurse!" Blitz hissed.

" Would you like me or Al to talk with him?" Charlie questioned.

" Oh hell no! Ain't no way my Allie bear is going anywhere near that bastard. Every time they are it ends up into a fight somehow. You a death threat." Angel hollered as he came over with his own lunch. Which was just a soda and chocolate.

" When was the last time that happened?" Vaggie narrowed his eyes confusedly.

" Last year!" Angel hollered with a quip." Alastor stabbed him in the leg! I think that's when I fell in love with him~" Angel cooed.

" Awwwww," Stolas was the only one who seemed to react positively to that as Charlie and Vaggie haves more worried expressions but Blitz uttered out.

" Like how some people like serial killers!"

" Yeah!" Angel laughed.

" Let's not start that rumor up again..." Alastor admitted, placing a hand on Alastor's side as he adjusted his glasses.

" It was fun while it lasted, but y'all see what happened on the news?! Some idiots drove around in this old ass car!"

"It's NOT OLD IT HAS CHARACTER!"

" THAT WAS YOU?!" Vaggie pointed as Angel started laughing while Stolas covered his face in embarrassment.

* * *

As the day went on the bell finally wrung which lead Blitz into running into Stolas at the end of the day.

" Oh, Blitz! You're here! Oh great!" Stolas smiled and fished through his bag.

" S-Sorry!" He panted," Had to run out! I'm here though!" He coughed, holding his chest." So what did you want to give me again? I'm sorry you didn't get to give it to me at...lunch..." His eyes widened as in his hands, Stolas was holding out a large pony toy.

" You said you were missing this from your set? I saw it and," Stolas blushes." I hope you like it!"

" Like it?! I LOVE IT!" Blitz quickly snatched it up and cuddle it to his chest.

" Where did you find this one?! It's Hella rare!"

" While I was out with Via!" Stolas chuckled, blushing as He saw Blitz fiddling with his new horse and placing it with his others in his bag," I saw it and it reminded me of-MM!"

His eyes widened as Blitz's lips crashed into him. His arms quickly wrapped around Stolas's body.

" Thank you!" He pulled away." Thank you so much! Thank you so much Stolas!" Blitz preened.

" Oh my..." Stolas face was bright red," You're welcome, Blitzy! I knew ya would just adore it~"

" Imma names her pound cake!" He grins as the two walked to the Drama club, holding hands tightly together as they walked.

As they walked to the auditorium, Stolas caught sight of the three V's. He and Valentino's and Vox's eyes met. Only for the three to glare at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also exploring my gender identity a lot and I cope with Blitz;-; don't hurt meh


	7. Uh Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer asks for help from the drama club, even after the news last week, but the stress of the project seems to be eating into Stolas's time, so Blitzo here to help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll see some Blitzo and Stolas bonding with a by Via 
> 
> ( Also did u guys see episode 2 of Helluva Boss?! IT WAS AMAZING!

" Uh oh..."

As Blitzo and Stolas walked through the doorway, leading into the auditorium. Standing at the front, right against the stage was the principal himself.

_Lucifer._

Fitting name for that man, even if Stolas has fond memories of him from his childhood.

" What did we do now.." Blitzo whispered towards Stolas.

" Won't have the faintest clue..." Stolas admitted back, clutching Blitzo hand as they quickly made their way down to the stage where most of the hazing's of the theater club was.

" Afternoon boys~" Lucifer greeted with a smile, greeting them with a tipped hat.

" Afternoon to you as well, uncle!" Stolas greeted, trying to hide his nerves behind his expressions," Sorry we're late, we had some important things to do before we arrived."

Stolas tried apologizing for their lateness but all Blitzo could think of now was that" Wait..he's your uncle?" Stolas rubbed his face as his cheeks went red before Stolas grabbed his goof's hands and lead them to their seats.

Lucifer only smiled," Now that you all are here... I had a proposition for this club!" He introduced," With the upcoming school breaks, our school usually holds some form of play or performance every year, as most of you know! And with a visiting school coming to our campus, I'd like the drama club to perform! To show off to those smarty-pants Von Eldtrich and their school!" Lucifer announced to the class.

" Wait, we can rub it in Helsa's face that this school is better than her family?" Charlie bounced on her feet.

" I don't see why!" Lucifer smirked down at his daughter.

" You know, I see where she gets her personality from." Husk whispered towards Angel.

" I'm in!" Charlie stood up excitedly," Let's do it! We have time to figure everything out too!" She smiled.

" You two," Charlie and Stolas were pulled from your seats and pulled them into a one-arm huh together" You two will be working on the plays and pick two assistants to help you all out! I'll be returning to this class next week for a progress report," As Lucifer left, Stolas sighed, wiping his forehead as he thought they were off the hook till the man smirked and flared back," _Oh, And do stay out of trouble till break. Won't want anyone finding something troubling to see._ " The poor boy's face went red.

* * *

That week was hard for the drama club, now with a new pressure on their back they had to forgive out what they were going to perform that was minimal to handle for the group, but who blow that snobby prep school's shoes off. It was absolutely chaotic for Stolas as that week, his nanny couldn't watch his daughter and he was forced to juggle his schooling, drama club, and taking care of a baby all by himself. It was only till Wednesday in gym class someone said something, in which he was resting his head against the benches in the boys changing room, snoring quietly.

" What should we do?" Angel raised a brow." I ain't getting detention for being late to the gym."

" I'm not touching." Husk through his hands up." Horny fuck can wake up himself."

" Get his boyfriend!" Angel shooed Husk off as he kept poking Stolas in the back with his heels.

"That guy still in the bathroom. What if he's jacking it. I don't have respect for many people, but I at least expect that." Angel narrowed his eyes at him.

" Is this cause I walked in on you jerking?" He questioned.

" What do you think-"

" FINE. I'm going. Get him into a comfier position before his neck is fuck."

Angel stomped off towards the men's bathrooms, pulling tighter at his shirt around his binder. He got to the stoles and looked to see Blitzo decorative boots. He knocked on the stall which made Blitzo jump. In his hands were a small pony toy and the newest pony he was given by Stolas yesterday. On his chest was a dark maroon colored binder, from under was a dark looking bruise.

" What?!" He called.

" Ya boyfriend is napping on the benches again. You should check on him." Angel said as he walked away.

The short student sighed, pressing a hand on his chest before pulling on his gym shirt with a sigh, he finally put his stuff away and walked out of the stall only to groan at the sight of Stolas coping quietly as he slept.

" Not again..." He knocked against Stolas back." Bird brains. Wake up." He kept nudging Stolas still he groaned awake, giving Blitzo a confused look.

" Hm? Oh," He yawned," Hi Blitzy," He cooed tiredly and rubbed his eyes. Trying to get the sleep out of his eyes.

" What's been up with you? I know schools have been the awful cause of the break coming soon and finals but you've been crankier than usual but you're like. Extra tired too." Blitzo sat next to him." I'm even more worried cause you don't even want to fuck in my car! That's unnatural for you." He tossed his hands out before glaring at to students disgusted in him." _What? I'm not someday whore. Only for him, bitch._ " He hissed, growling at them as they left.

" Oh, blitzy. I'm sorry, I've been so tired..." He exhaled," Because of school, The play by the end of this month, figuring out what it's about, and my nanny couldn't babysit Via while at night..." He groaned tiredly, rubbing his eyes." She's been coughing a bit more, even after a while before and after I finished feeding her. And she won't go down to sleep at night...I slept through study hall and lunch yesterday and the day before. I was starving..." He groaned.

" Want me to swing by and help you there?" Blitzo rubbed his hand through his hair." I'll help ya get her to bed and help you actually get some sleep." His hand tangled through his hair.

" Oh, that would be such a wonderful thing for you to do dear!" Stolas smiles brightly and pulled him into a hug." Thank you! Oh, you'll just love Via! She's the sweetest baby girl in the world!" He smiles brightly. Blitzø sucked in a breath before smiling with a quick nod.

" Y-Yeah! Yeah! Okay-um? Stol? Gym. We gotta get going? Remember?" He smiled nervously as Stolas nodded, standing up quickly.

" O-Oh, yes. Yes, thank you for reminding me. Should I pick you up after school? I can help you with some homework too before Via needs her attention." He smiled as Blitzo nodded.

" Sure, but I get to pick what music we listen to." He snorts with a grin.

" Oh, alright. Such a tease~" Stolas grinned, dragging his finger over his cheek.

" Lucky, aren't I," Blitz quipped along with him.


	8. The Babysitting Gig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blitzo comes over to Stolas lace to help him get Octavia to bed on time and actually fix Stolas sleepish schedule

Blitzo before going to Stolas's house went by the corner store, grabbing stuff he thought he would need when taking care of a one-year-old. He counted his dollars as he, not everything he needed, even getting Stolas's kid a little horse covered in adorable looking stars on them. As he left the store his phone rang, blaring a few notifications to him. He popped the tap off his energy drink before chugging most of it and answering his phone.

" Yello?"

" Hey shithead," He hummed, sipping his drink as he tossed everything into the back of the car.

" Hey, Bw." He greeted.

" Tilla's making some dinner." Barbie said." Or are you staying or at your boyfriend's house?" She questioned, sipping her beer.

" Yeah, tell her I'm just gonna get something with him," Blitzo admitted before he fished through his bag and grabbed his lighter, and lit up a cigarette.

" Woah, drink, and smoking while driving? Rebel rebel." Barbie joked, making Blitzo snort.

" Thanks, Barbie." He grinned," I'm glad you two came to town before break! I hope ya get to see me up on stage dancing too," Blitzo smiles, turning down the road towards the rich side of town. " We had to come and support our little star of a brother. If dads not gonna do it, we'll do..." She smiled.

" Yeah..." He groaned, pressing his hand against his rib cage. It was bright purple and black still. It's been like three days though. It felt like it was worsening.

" Blitzo? You all good?" Barbie questioned narrowing her eyes as from the kitchen Tilla looked up as did Loona who was working on some papers.

" Yeah, sorry! Uh," He looked around as his eyes fell on his energy drink," Drink went down the wrong pipe!" He coughed, hissing quietly as his ribs burned." But, I got to go-," He said." I got to go study with Stolas. Bye!" He said, chucking his phone into the other seat before parking and training into his hands.

Back at home, Barbie growled at her phone and closed it." I'm going to smoke. Be right back." She left after that. Tilla groaned, rubbing the back of her neck before looking towards Loona.

" He's old enough to take care of himself. We shouldn't worry, especially with his psycho boyfriend." She yawned, sipping her coffee. Tilla gave a worried look before turning back to the food.

Blitzo got out of the car and made his way over to the door and knocked on it. Instantly the door flew open for Blitzo to only see an already tired looking Stolas.

" Yeesh. Ya, look like shit. Good thing I actually stopped and got this." He held up a bag and an energy drink.

" Thank you...really. You didn't have to come over. But, I'm thankful you did..." Stolas smiles, taking the drink and sipping it as he let Blitzo in.

" Damn. Your place is huge." He stared.

" Thanks." He smiled." My parents are on a business trip. I've been stuck here alone but sometimes my cousin comes over with her girlfriend Vagatha." He explained.

" Oh, those girls from the theater club. Makes sense." He shrugged his shoulders," So where's you're rugrat?"

" Via's playing on her play mat." He said," She didn't want to eat, so I'm trying to get her worn out and hungry before bedtime." He sighed, massaging his temples.

" Alright. Well. I found Loona when she was ten and I was almost in ninth grade. Now I'm an eighteen-year-old junior and she's a freshman. It's not the same as a one-year-old but It's something." He sighed and stretched his back out." Alright, I'll help you out but we gotta get some dinner and do homework too. I promised my sisters I'd eat something today and not at ten pm at night." He expressed, following Stolas to the living room where he saw in a tiny crib like area there was a tiny baby on her tummy, playing with a few blocks" Damn she's tiny." He stared.

" I'll take that as a compliment." Stolas snorts and goes over to the crib. He picks up Octavia as she clutched her toys and kissed her cheek. " This is Octavia. And sweetie, this is Blitzo. The o is silent." He whispered to her, making her giggle as Blitzo rolled his eyes and blushed." He's daddy's boyfriend. He came to help me get you to beddy-bye early tonight. Instead at two am..." He muttered as Blitzo eyes widened and immediately started coughing on his drink.

" E-EXCUSE ME?! TWO AM?! I GO TO BED AT THAT TIME-" Blitzo yelled.

" I know," Stolas sighed, rubbing his face," She wakes up a lot through the night and only falls asleep on my chest. It's awful..." He rubbed his face tiredly," I'm exhausted by the time we get to school and I can't focus without an illegal amount of coffee. That's why I'm so thankful for your help." He sighed, rubbing Octvaias's back.

" No kidding! This may be harder than I thought," Blitzo rubbed the back of his neck." Alright, get up. Ya gotta show me what to do, then I'm," He points his own chest," ordering dinner while you get ready for bed. Guess I'm staying the night."

" Blitzy, ya don't have to do that-"

" Yes, yes I do cause you really need the sleep. Have you seen yourself? God, you look like a wreck." He pokes his nose." Come on come on! I gotta learns already!" Blitzo pushes him a little.

" Okay okay, now that you mention it, I suppose it doesn't sound that bad..." He said," Alright." He sighed, grabbing the bag Blitzo brought and picking up Octavia.

" I'll get her set up at the kitchen table and you set up homework. Order whatever you want." He walked into the kitchen as Blitzo grabbed his phone and book bag.

* * *

Food got there pretty quickly, by that time the two had to literally bargain with a one-year-old to actually eat something so they could start working on homework.

" Did I ever tell you, we ain't having kids?" Blitzo grumbled, rubbing his face as Stolas smiled softly. He had Octavia on his shoulder, rubbing her back and bouncing her.

" You did amazing for your first time~" Stolas cooed and kissed his head." Here. I don't need to be assassinated by your family for not making you eat." He shook the large milkshake at the tired man.

" Sounds like sex talk," He snickered as Stolas rolled his eyes. " Not in front of Octavia." He kisses the girl's head and fixed her little out. She looked like a tiny pastel goth but in baby form. It made Blitzo laugh at that as that's what he would let Loona by when she was still tiny.

" You did it during a highschool Assembly. Your thing was so far up me I'm surprised we did get caught."

" What did I just say!" Stolas blushed, covering Octavia's ears.

" What?!" Blitzo laughed, grabbing some fries to eat.

" It was funny when Moxxie realized what we were doing and he gave us a disgusted and mortified look." He laughed as he ate. Stolas only shook his head and laughed.

" Alright, I put her down to play a little more, so we can finish up some homework. I see we don't have a lot which is good-" Before Stolas could even sit down, Octavia started crying and whining for him. He groaned loudly, letting his head fall into his hands. Blitzo smiles and got up.

" I got her. Ya showed me how to hold her. Just work on some shit and I'll hold her. It's not like my work will be any different. I write sloppy." He shrugged and went over to the play ben and scooped up the crying baby girl and laid her on his chest." Alright alright, I get it your sad." He muttered softly as he walked back towards the kitchen, quietly sipping his milkshake.

" You a natural at this." Stolas smiled, staring at Blitzo caring For Octavia. She whimpered and clung to Stolas before gripping Blitzo mullet.

" Ow ow ow!" He groaned managing to get her free." _Sure_." Blitzo narrowed his eyes at him.

* * *

Blitzo quietly played with Octavia as Stolas got a shower. Blitzo tickles her as she would giggle, flopping over. He snickered, drying off his hair with a towel and fixing his shirt around his chest. Being careful to not touch his bruised area.

Stolas watched from the bathroom mirror before he applied a face mask to his face, trying to rid himself of his bags under his eyes and to clear his skin. He came out of the bathroom and kissed Blitzo's head before picking up Octavia. She giggled and shook her little hands around before letting out a loud yawn.

" Oh, somebody is tired now~" Stolas whispered as Octavia nestled against his head." Thank you Blitzy, really..." He thanked," You really didn't have to stay and help me. It's been so hectic trying to care for her and doing school work. I'm thankful I have you here..." He smiled, placing Octavia into her crib and slowly nestling her into bed." If she wakes up again well just love her to bed with us."

" Sounds fine with me, but why aren't you-"

Blitzo couldn't get the words out of his mouth before Stolas presses a kiss into his lips. Blitzo got more into it, pulling Stolas back onto the bedding.

" _Because~_ " Stolas whispered, leaning towards Blitzo ear and neck. His hot breath could be felt on his skin, making Blitzo stomach start to knot up as his breath hitches." _I want to give you a gift for being so helpful today~_ "

" O-Oh fuck..." He gasped, gripping onto Stolas's back as his teeth sunk into his neck, flushing his cheeks. The feeling was amazing." I think-" He bit back a moan, watching Stolas get up and shutting the door that leads into the nursery." I-I think I'd like that gift a real fucking lot."

" _I know you will~_ " Stolas teased with a grin before pouncing on the bed and pulling Blitzo into a deep passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that this chapter would just be Stolas/Blitzo base on their family and the next chapter is when they would pick the play! Meaning I think I should let you readers pick!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and bookmarking are always appreciated! <333


	9. Alice In Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drama club has found their play to perform for Lucifer and the other school when they visit them!

" Come on, we have to think of something."

" I ain't dressing in this!" Husk quickly threw his hand up, showing a picture of the cast of The Rocky Horror Picture Show.

" Oh but everyone looks amazing in leather~" Angel teased, laying against the stage." Oof!" Only to be nudged on the head with a broom by Vaggie.

" No sex talk on the stage." Vaggie grumbled." We need to get this place clean before this afternoon. Before the bell rings for the first period, we have to get a show. We only have so much time before we show off in front of the other school."

" Yes! Vaggie's right!" Charlie smiled, placing a box down." The sooner we get this down, the sooner we can get into production. Any ideas? Maybe easy ones?" Charlie questioned, a bit sheepishly.

" Romeo and Juliet?" Husk muttered tiredly.

" You wanna bore the crowd?!" Niffty said, who was practicing racing through the seats, cleaning them down like a maniac." No no no! Sweeney Todd!"

" We lost our money for fake blood, toots! Though I'll keep that idea in mind for Halloween~" Angel grinned mischievously.

" No fake blood!" Vaggie announced." Tell your boy toy lover boy that too." Vaggie pointed at Angel before he grounded.

" Okay, Any ideas?!"

" Nothing with blood, then I'm good with it." Angel rolled his eyes at her nagging.

" We gotta get some idea!" Angel rubbed his face." Let's do Addams family. I've been known to be a great Morticia Addams." Angel laments, pressing a hand to his chest.

" Cause you and Al dress as them every Halloween!"

" It's fun!" Angel spat back towards Husk.

" Another idea then!" Charlie clapped her hands," Stolas and his boyfriend are running late with their friends. They said to go on without them and send them what we're doing later on." Charlie chewed her lip.

" Bells gonna ring any few minutes." Vaggie hissed," Fuck it!" She grabbed a spare hat from the costume cabinet and tossed a few pieces of paper in there with some names scribbled on them." One of us picks a name and we go with it from there." Vaggie clapped.

" Ooo! Ooo! Pick me!" Angel shot up from his seat.

" No! You cheat!" Vaggie grimaced and handed it to Charlie." You pick honey."

" You ain't no fair." Angel spat, sticking his tongue out before grabbing his bag before the bell could ring." I'll tell Al what we're doing then." He says, texting away to Alastor who was in the library at the moment. Charlie stuck her hand into the fedora and unfolded the piece of paper.

" Huh." She says," Alice in Wonderland."

" We can definitely work with that. They have a movie too. We can use that. Do some other threaten bullshit." Vaggie twirled her hand." EVERYONE GOT THAT!" She called as the bell rang.

" Too early for all this damn noise." Husk rubbed his face.

" We'll do the Grinch for Christmas now just for you Husk." Vaggie leaned over the teenager who groaned before laying up.

* * *

" Alice in wonderland?" Alastor met Angel outside of school for his lunch, promising him that they would go get something special together." I don't think I've done that one before." Alastor stared at the flier Charlie managed to already print it out between a few periods and get them around the school.

" I know right!" Angel laughed as he held a cigarette in his hands." I find it hilarious! You wanna get a couple together? It'll be cute." Angel looked for the lighter before Alastor took his hands and lit the stick.

" I don't think the threat we performance has any couples." Alastor took a cigarette of his own.

" We'll work that out." Angel coughed as the smoke pricked his throat. " Take dey binder off, Shá. Do your lungs a favor." Alastor comforts.

" Mmmmm, Do I gotta? I like this bad boy." Alastor gave him a stern look." Okay okay. Your as bad as Molly." He took off his sweater before Alastor covered his eyes and the windows. Incase some peeve was around. He didn't feel like eating human today.

Angel sighed." Got it off..." He took a deep breath." Woof, that feels amazing."

" Even with cigarette smoke?" Alastor smiles as he starts the car.

" Yep." Angel nodded.

" You are gorgeous, mon ange," Alastor whispered. He took Angel's hand in his own, pecking his knuckles.

" Thanks, bambino." Angel blushes at the attention.

* * *

" What made you think of this above everything else we could do?" Blitzo shook the poster around in his hand while he hands a sandwich in the other.

" The hat." Vaggie pointed back towards a hat sitting on a table." If you were here you could decide too."

" Traffic sucked today." Blitzo tosses the filler." I ain't complaining either. As long as I can snag a good roll." He crumbled up his wrapper." Probably will too~" He smirked watching Stolas walk in, with his director's cap on, carrying a box of string lights. Blitzo licks his lips seeing Stolas bend over in his new, expensive shorts. Which perfectly, showed off his features. Vaggie gagged before she blew the dirt from the floor she had swept up into his fair. Causing him to cough and try cleaning his face. " Ew! Fuck," He coughed and wheezed.

Stolas turned around to see Vaggie stomp off. " You deal with your horny fuck boy. I'm getting Charlie and the printer." She spat as Stolas shook his head.

" You're a crude young man," Stolas stared at him before leaning down, smirking at him." I like that in my men~"

" Bastards like me, like that a lot~" Blitzo purred.

" ARE YOU FUCKING IN HERE?!" Moxxie screeched as he had walked in with Millie, Angel, and Alastor. The latter quickly covered his face as Angel broke out into a pit of laughter at the site.

" HEY! FUCK OFF, I'M GETTING MY PART IN THE PLAY!" Blitzo hissed at them and through a book." _Where were we hunky~_ " Blitzo moaned while Stolas's cheeks were bright red, mortified by the event happening.

" _Well, that was interesting_!" Alastor quipped in disgust. A hand still over his eyes.

" How much beer can erase that," Moxxie mustered to speak out.

" How much you want to drink?" Husk called from the control booth as he had heard liquor was being talked about now. He peeled his head into the hallway while behind him Loona spat in a circle on a chair, texting away at Crymini.

* * *

After finding out what had happened in the spare theater room, Charlie had avoided it like the plague. She quickly got back to work, trying to write out each character of the play. A mix of the movie and the book series. She looked towards her phone as the club/session would be finishing up soon. Once she had finished cutting up each piece of paper out, she called for everyone to be in the main part of the auditorium.

" Well, as you know," She motions towards the hat." We're doing Alice in wonderland. And since we don't have much time for doing traditional theater auditions, we'll have to pull from the hat again."

" The wise and mighty hat." Angel jokes.

" All-powerful." Blitzo snorts, laying across Stolas's lap. Alastor quickly pokes Angel in the cheek to quiet him while Stolas only had to cover the teen's mouth with his hands. Though he made sure he Blitzo couldn't bite him like he normally would.

" S-Sure," Charlie pushes a stray hair behind her head." Okay." She huffed." We each are allowed two rolls." She explained.

" Sorry, but everyone has to have at least one roll this time. We need all hands on this show." Stolas informed." You start off Charolette, dear!"

" Thank you Stolas." She said, pulling out a paper," Well each start with one and do it again." The club went through the hat, taking out one piece of paper at a time till the hat was brought around again, only for Loona to managed to get herself out of two rolls. She got cast as one of the flowers.

Millie had gotten cast as the lead star, Alice, while Moxxie was the white rabbit.

" Fitting." Blitzo snickered before getting glared down at by Moxxie. Blitzo rolled his eyes, only for them to widen as he jumped into the air." I GOT THE MAD HATTER! YES!" He kicked his feet up.

" Oh, Blitzy! I'm so proud of you!" Stolas cooed," Who else did you get?" Stolas beckoned.

" _Tweedledum."_ He grimaced as Moxxie burst out in laughter.

" Fitting!"

" Oh fuck off, I'm proud I managed to get mad hatter." He grinned towards the paper.

" Ha, Mad Hatter?" Angel teased," Try the QUEEN of hearts!~" Angel swooned over Alastor's lap." Hey, who's my king?! Is it you babe~" Angel asked Alastor who sadly shook his head.

" No my dear, I got the Cheshire cat, but I did get one of your guards!" He smiled brightly. However, from behind them, Vaggie groaned loudly.

" I got the king of hearts..." She hissed.

" Ohhhh~ Kingy-bear! Gunna has to take a backseat cause I'm hooking up with one of the guards!~" Angel bellowed with laughter as Vaggie faces burned with anger.

" At least we're flowers together!" Charlie smiled, trying to brighten up her mood." I got a guard too, which is great. I'll have time to help with everything else behind the scenes! Who else did you get?" Charlie questioned.

" OH COME ON! Tweedledee?!" Blitzo and Angel lost it at that point as Vaggie didn't particularly like either of them.

" Oh, that's a riot!" Angel wiped his face from his tears.

" I'm gonna be laughing at that for a week." Blitzo snickered while Charlie rubbed Vaggie's back with a smile." Oh, Stoas who did you get?"

" Glad you asked! I got March Hare, in the same scenes as you!" He cooed," And a flower~" He preened." I do look dashing in petals."

" I'd take petals over a giant doorknob now." Husk groaned, holding up his piece of paper and giving it a shake." What are we going to do with that? Plus a caterpillar costume?" He shook the other piece of paper.

" We can always do a puppet!" Charlie clapped." This is going well, we just need to material now." She voiced allowed.

" I can find something while cleaning the back rooms!" Niffty stood up," I need some nice looking fabric when making my door mouse outfit!" She announced.

" Then that's everyone! Okay! Seems like today's club is about to end. Everyone has their costumes. I'll start working on lines and we'll start rehearsals on Monday afternoon! Oh, that'll be great for dad to see!" Charlie giggled with happiness.

" Great job snatching the leading roll, Mills!" Blitzo laughed, patting her back.

" Thanks, Blitzo!" She grinned," ACtually, we all did pretty good for our first show!" Millie squeals with excitement," Oh this is going to be fun!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And right you are Millie! :D I think that'll be a good end for this part of the story by wrapping it up with an actual performance!


	10. Alice In Wonderland: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drama club continues to work on its theater performance

" Ow fuck!" Blitzo hissed as he was getting fitted for his costume that evening. He was staying the night with Stolas, saying he had play stuff to do with him. But the real truth was the pain was worsening on his chest, and his father being home made it worse. Stolas stepped back as Blitzo gripped his chest, hissing in pain. It felt like a hot knife just struck him right in the ribs.

" Blitzo? Are you okay? Did I hurt you-"

" No no, just." He hissed," Give me a minute. I-uh-accidentally hit the door in..gym." He lies through his teeth." Let me check if I'm good." He left quickly, leaving Stolas very worried in his room, still halfway in his costume, The March Hare.

He threw the door open and pulled off his shirt he was borrowing from Stolas. He tugged it off, now it was covered in his sweat. His eyes widened as half his chest was bright purple/black now. He grimaced as it still stung harshly. It's been getting worse and he's pretty sure it's broken.

He can't let this get out though. He doesn't have to money to get himself checked. He can't bother his sisters either. He and they are taking care of Loona, that's all that matters.

" Okay." He pushes back his black hair and pulls his shirt back on. Fixing the sports bra around it that he took from Barbie to conceal it. He shook, biting back and pain-filled groan, and opened the door." I'm good." He called," I think you pierced my nibble though." He tried joking, moving back into his boyfriends' room.

" I did?! Are you alright?" Stolas frets.

" Yeah, no big deal." Blitzo blew off.

" It's probably gonna be okay by next week anyway. Won't get in the way of the show either!" He said, watching Octavia crawl around on Stolas's bed. He picked her up as she babbled.

" We gonna finish our costumes or what?" He smirked," Oh! Maybe we can get your kid in the show! Kids make big money on Broadway!"

" I don't know if we're broadway status," Stolas chuckled, taking Octavia from his arms." But, Blitzy. Are you sure you are alright? That sounded very painfully." Stolas worries. Blitzo nods his head, taking his boyfriend's hands.

" I told you." He smiled." I'm fine."

* * *

On Monday morning, Angel hung up his costume and Alastor's, they had finished that weekend. He gave out a long sigh before turning to Alastor who held out breakfast to him. " Ya shouldn't have done that Al." Angel blushed with a giggle and kissed his cheek.

" Wanting something nice for you before we left for school." Angel grinned.

" Thanks." He grabbed his stuff and kissed Fat Nuggets goodbye. Today, Cherri was faking sickness to stay home with his pet pig." Heard everyone was finishing their costumes this week before Friday night. I think this will go really well. Especially with the songs, we're working on today."

" Ah yes! That'll be very exciting I think!" Alastor grinned." Sadly, my mother won't be able to come, since this has happened so short notice." He huffed.

" Eh, neither is my family." He sighed.

" Everything alright, mon ange?" Alastor questioned him.

" Just wondering. Next week. We have a break. I've been thinking. Maybe. I should. Visit. My family." He told Alastor.

" Angel dear." Alastor cupped his cheek." I think, whatever you want to do. I'll be there right with you." He smiled at him. Angel smiled back, blushing a bit and kissing the top of Alastor's forehead.

" Thanks, Al. Really." Angel grinned." I'm gonna talk with Molly about it this week. Figure it out before this weekend."

" Sounds wonderful Angel dear." He brightened, holding his hand tightly. The two walked towards the school were waiting outside was Molly and Pentious.

" Hey, you two~" He cooed.

" Hiya Angel!" Molly greeter while Pentious face was barred in a book." I heard you two are got leading roles in the school play?"

" You've guessed right my dear!" Alastor smiles." We've got the Cheshire cat and the queen of hearts!" Alastor smiled.

" Hell yeah!" Angel grinned.

" We're actually going to practice right now. The principal is giving us passes to get out of class!" Angel said, looking back to see the old beat of the truck of Blitzo pull up.

" Theirs some of the other guys in our club." Angel points.

" Oh cool!" She grinned," Well we'll come for sure! Cherri will even bring you flowers!"

" Awwww~" Angel cooed. " How romantic," Alastor grinned, pressing his hand softly on Angel's hip.

" Well, I can't wait to see it Friday night!" Molly cheered.

" Thanks, sis!" Angel grinned, walking off as Pentious looked up.

" That should be a fun night. It's Cherri coming along?"

" Yeah. She just wanted to sleep in today. And she wanted to take Angel's piglet to a dog park. She wanted to see how much she could get away with." Molly explained.

* * *

" Off with their head!" Angel shouted, clutching a scripted in his hands while the other through a flamingo prop, and Vaggie at his side. Working through the line, they got through most of the acting parts but now needed the music. The prop hit against the wall as Loona spat." WATCH IT!" She yelled, changing the lights too dark red. Stolas snapped his fingers as he looked through the parts and script with Charlie." We may need to triple the parts for the guards. At least five." He counted." Your one, Alastor, Niffty...hmmm..." He scratched at his chin.

" Blitzy?" He called. Blitzo was laying against a flee chairs looking miserable till Stolas called.

" Hm?"

" Would you triple up with me for the guards? I'll buy dinner tonight if we can do the costumes tonight."

" That's fine..." He groaned, leaning back." I can do that."

" Are you alright?" Charlie asked worriedly.

" Just seeing if my siblings are coming.." He said." Just family bullshit, toots." He looked at his phone." Yes," He grinned." Barbie and Tilla are coming!"

" Oh, that's wonderful!" Stolas smiled as Blitzo showed him.

" They're coming for the show?" Charlie asked as he nodded.

" I didn't know if they would so I was a bit worried." He said, tossing his phone into his bag." Can we swing by the corner store to graph what he needs?"

" Best choice for now." Stolas scratched at his chin." We need to get back to class and lunch too in a few. We can go and get lunch."

" Thank you really Stolas." Charlie smiled thanked them.

" You're welcome, Charolette dear."

" Come on Loona! We can get some lunch for the three of us!" Blitzo grinned, tossing his bag over his shoulder as Loona shrugged and left with them. The bell soon rang after the two left for Blitzo's car.

" We should finish this by Wednesday with a rehearsal on Thursday and the big show on Friday!"

" This may actually go well." Husk said, pushing all the costumes into the closet while Loona looked up the tech room.

" I'm happy you're coming around Husker!" Alastor grinned walking by him with Angel.

" Yeah, surprise surprise was amazing at this!" Angel teased. " Hey, Vags~ Can I have this guard?" Angel teased, running a finger up Alastor's chest.

" I'm cheating on you with this one then." Vaggie pointed to Charlie who blushes under her clipboard.

" Makes sense." Angel shrugged.

" Let's not let this..." Charlie motioned," Little joke get out. I don't think my dad will understand it, especially with Von Eldtrich's coming." Charlie muttered.

" Stupid bastards and their weird-looking ass mascot." Angel crossed his arms," I want to punt it!" He laughed.

" What's the hate boner on them?" Husk squinted his eyes towards Angel.

" Everyone hates them! It's always been that way." Niffty said, fixing the large fairy lights on the wall.

" I used to go there before we left. It's a prep school and I and Stolas never felt like we fit in there, until we came here." She explained to them," So showing them up is the best option for Friday night!"

" Is this just a revenge story on that school?"

" Is it obvious?" Charlie blushed, a bit nervous and biting the side of her lip.

" A little." Husk laminated.

" I think it's just enough." Vaggie smiled, placing an arm around her girlfriend's side with a smile.

" Not as obvious as Husk with Pentious~" Angel teased before quickly dodging a book being aimed at him.

" ANGEL!"


	11. The Final Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything falls apart for Blitzo once the curtains go down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with one of the last chapters for this story! My mental health hasn't been the best and with so many stories open up I'm trying to finish them before starting any new ones (other than one-shots) 
> 
> But fair warning there is a bit of gore, blood, vomiting, and horrible bruises in this chapter if you are triggered by that this you may wanna skip this chapter!!

Opening Night. It was happening. Charlie perks out from behind the curtain and smiled at the sight of tight in the front, her parents with little Octavia on Lilith's lap, and sitting next to them was the Von Eldritch family. Helsa looked very annoyed to be there while Seviathan couldn't look more bored. She squealed happily when her dad happened to see her through the curtain and gave her a big smile with her mother, who gave a supportive wave.

" Alright!" She turned around as Stolas called." Places everyone. We take a ten-minute break at intermission after the tea party scene!" Stolas clapped his hands together." We only have two and a half hours to do this!" Stolas turned seeing Millie had finished off her makeup and spun a bit in the piggy blue dress." Amazing Millie." Stolas smiles." Ready to go?"

" Yep!" She grins happily." I and Moxxie worked hard on singing and our cat puppet. We almost wanted to get our cat involved, Mr. Mistoffelees." She grinned at the photo on her phone where the cat was sitting on top of Moxxie's chest while he read.

"Awww!" Charlie cooed at the picture.

" Twenty seconds," Stolas said loudly as Loona turned off the audience lights as she set up the stage lighting for the scenes ahead. Husk grumbled locking them in for each song.

" You look scary," Loona said to him, snickering as he glared at her.

" I can kill you and hide the body." "

Please do. I look like a manic pixie girl." Loona hissed and pulls at her outfit." Stupid fucking flower-actually speaking of this shit costume, where the fuck is Blitzo?"

" Oh! Um, he said he had to use the bathroom. Nervous jitters I'm guessing." Stolas waves off." He'll get dress quickly before the flower scene though! Don't you worry!" He smiled.

"I'm not worried." Loona huffed and crosses her arms.

" Ten seconds." Stolas quickly said," Get into positions!" He left the stage, going to find Blitzo as Charlie grinned excitedly when her dad entered from the backstage area.

" I can't wait to see the show." He smiled, getting ready to announce the theater's performance." You know I just love Alice and Wonderland~" He grinned playfully.

" You always dressed up as the mad hatter." Charlie giggles, exiting off the stage while her father announced the school production of one of the best plays, in his opinion, Alice and Wonderland.

* * *

The show was going off with a hit now. Surprisingly, using a puppet made it even funnier for Angel and Alastor to use during the scenes it was in, causing the two almost to laugh right then and there. It was almost time for the flower scene, however, and Blitzo was nowhere to be seen.

" I-I'll be right back." Stolas quickly said as Charlie, Vaggie, and Angel watched him sprint by towards the back bathroom.

Inside, Blitzo was crouch's over the toilet, harshly breathing as it hurt to take a deep breath. His chest stung as the bruise felt like it was pounding. His eyes were wide with fear however as in the toilet was a bit of blood. He had internal bleeding now from this broken fucking rib from his dad. He was so pissed, but he couldn't move. Everything hurt and it was just going to get worse. After the show, he didn't care anymore, he was going to beg his sisters to please, take him to the hospital. His eyes started to bubble with tears till there was a knock at the door.

" Blitzy? Are you okay in there? We're about to go on?" Stolas knocked are the door causing him to push all his lain away and flush the toilet. He cleaned his mouth and cleared his throat.

"Coming," He quickly said, swishing some spit in his mouth to clean the iron taste as he left the stall. Still in the stupid pink/red colored tutu as he was a matching flower with Stolas who was a purple/blue mixed one

" Oh my, Blitzy." He cupped his cheeks. Blitzo only gave a toothy grin as this man just craves his touch." You looked flushed. Are you nervous? You'll do just great out there! I'll be right with you!" Stolas places steady hands on his shoulders.

" N-Nah. Just something I ate." He chuckled and pressed his hands against Stolas," Come on now. We can't let this show done already."

* * *

They spun around as music played, Blitzo kept looking at Stolas as He could hear Charlie say a few lines towards Millie, welcoming the titular character to wonderland before they had to quickly run off stage and get into the next scene which was Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb after Husk came out.

" You okay?" Blitzo looked up to see Vaggie standing in her costume looking down at him.

" Fine, why?" He grits through his teeth before pulling on his suspenders.

" You look really sweaty." She pointed out.

" Just cause these costumes really suck at fucking air conditioning." He spat as they squatted behind a fake cardboard bush as Moxxie ran onto the stage as the white rabbit, explaining he was late for something important. Right on time, Millie came following out in her Alice costume.

" Darn, now where did he go?" She looked behind a tree, smiling at the two as they got into position peeking out from behind the bush before sneaking up before her. As Millie turned around acting surprised to see the two. " Oh my, look here..." She grinned," Tweedle Dee," She looked at Vaggie," And Tweedle Dump." She softly pokes Blitzo before he made a fake fart noise. Vaggie elbowed him softly as they had rehearsed through the scene they would fight against each other to be the star of the show. They pulled Millie into a hold and dance before pushing her off for them to steal the show again. Her hand hit Blitzo in the chest causing him to stumble back as the pain flared up again, he had to hide it. Quickly. He bit his tongue as he pushes Vaggie out of the way, before she stools the show again, giving him enough time to whimper once they ran off the stage ending their scene as Millie had gone to chase after Moxxie again.

Once off the stage, Blitzo coughed harshly into his hand, feeling the tight fabric around his chest, tightly clutch around him. Vaggie jumped back, hearing how harsh it was.

" Jesus fucking christ, are you sure you're not dying?" She pulled off her costume and went to grab the King of Hearts one.

" I'm fine." He hissed," I told you already." His eyes looked down towards his hand as he felt sick to his stomach now. Blood. Blood was in his hands now. This wasn't good. He quickly smeared it against his overalls.

" My my, that sounded quite awful now, didn't it?" Blitzo jumped back quickly as from behind him stood Alastor, wearing a brightly colored, striped stood and a large smile.

" You are a perfect fit for that stupid grinning cat." Blitzo hissed, holding his chest while Alastor just smiled.

" Stop scaring everyone, Al, and get out there." Stolas quickly said, walking out in a red suit with rabbit ears on. Alastor only snickered at him.

" Silly dear. You aren't as threatening as you would like with those things on." Alastor chuckled, shaking his head before Stolas huffed.

" You're wearing cat ears though." Blitzo pointed as Alastor grumbled while in the back Angel could be heard giggling at Alastor's adorable costume.

* * *

Alastor had entered the scene right as Millie, who walked through the set as the colors seemed to change slightly as singing was heard." Let's see. Where was I? I wonder which way I ought to go." Millie had said, only to look up as she heard someone humming to themselves above her.

" 'Twas brillig and the slithy toves Did gyre and gimble in the wabe All mimsy were the borogoves And the mome raths outgrabe," They sang as the girl stared in confusion.

" Where in the world do you suppose that... ?"

" Lose something?"

She jumped in surprise, "Oh! No, I mean, I was just wondering..." She was about to ask, till the man appeared before her, smiling widely with bright eyes.

" That's quite all right. One moment, please. Second chorus: 'Twas brillig and the slithy toves Did gyre and gimble in the wabe,"

" Why, you're a cat!" She gasped and pointed.

"A Cheshire cat." He corrected,'' All mimsy were the borogoves." He sang, disappearing behind a few sets of trees.

" Wait. Don't go, please." She quickly begged.

" Very well. Third chorus." Alastor announced.

" No. Thank you, but I just wanted to ask you which way I ought to go."

" Well, that depends on where you want to get to." He spun through the trees, acting as manic and crazed as possible.

" It really doesn't matter, as long as I-" Alastor cut her off with a large smile, jumping right at her.

" Then it really doesn't matter which way you go. And the mome raths outgrabe!" He sang, before quickly facing her again." Oh, by the way, if you'd really to know, he went that way." He pointed.

" Who did?"

" The white rabbit."

" He did?"

" He did what?" Alastor smiled confusedly.

"Went that way."

" Who did?"

"You said The white rabbit did!" Millie stomped her foot against the stage.

" What rabbit?" Alastor grinned.

" But didn't you just say... I mean... Oh, dear."

"Can you stand on your head?" He shoved off, leaning back as far as he could before he pointed again," However if I were looking for a white rabbit, I'd ask the Mad Hatter." He grinned, pointing off the stage.

" The Mad Hatter? No, I don't want to-"

" Or there's the March Hare in that direction." He pointed in the other direction.

" Thank you. I think I shall visit him." Millie grinned, thankfully. As she was about to leave, Alastor added something.

" Of course, he's mad, too." Millie's eyes widened and quickly turned around.

" But I don't want to go among mad people!"

" Oh, you can't help that. Most everyone's mad here. You may have noticed that I'm not all there myself." The crowd gasped as somehow it looked like Alastor had disappeared before everyone. He snickered as he walked off the stage as it darkened with the scene changing. Singing all the way as he left," And the mome raths outgrabe~" His voice echoed.

" Goodness." Millie swallowed nervously.

" If the people here are like that, I must try not to upset them."

* * *

She soon entered onto a very interesting scene now hearing festive music and singing, her eyes widened as she entered through the back gate to see a large table with teapots, kettle, and cups galore. She bent down to see the other side of the table where sitting in two large chairs was Stolas and Blitzo. Holding large teacups and kettles towards each other, singing joyfully.

" If there are no objections, let it be unanimous!" Stolas clapped, standing up and holding a large teacup for Blitzo, playing the Mad Hatter." A very merry unbirthday!"

" A very merry unbirthday!" Blizto tried his best to continue to sing with the music.

" A very merry unbirthday to us! A very merry unbirthday to me!" Stolas took the lead with a grin.

" To who?"

" To me. A very merry unbirthday to you!"

" Who, me?"

" Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea A very merry unbirthday to you!" The two bellowed through the theater as Niffty finished off the song. Millie clapped on as the two-spotted her, they jumped to their feet and ran over to her, shooting there was no room.

"I thought there was plenty of room!" Millie said.

" It's rude to sit without being invited.~" Stolas shook a finger at her, smiling.

" I'll say it's rude." Blitzo crossed his arms over his chest.

" It's very, very rude indeed." Niffty nodded.

" Very, very, very rude indeed." Blitzo agreed.

" I'm very sorry." Millie sheepishly apologized," But I did enjoy your singing. I wonder if you could tell me..."

" Did you enjoy our singing? Oh, what a delightful child. I'm so excited. We never get compliments. You must have a cup of tea!" Blitzo grinned, shaking a cup for her.

" Yes, indeed. The tea. You must have a cup of tea." Stolas holds a cup for her, holding Blitzo hand.

" That would be nice. I'm sorry I interrupted your birthday party." Millie thanked, before getting a cup," Thank you!"

" Wait? Birthday? My dear child, this is not a birthday party." Stolas purred.

" Of course not. This is an unbirthday party!" Blitzo chuckled, shaking his head.

" Unbirthday? I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand." Millie tapped a finger against her cheek.

" It's very simple. 30 days have Sep... No. An unbirthday... If you have a birthday, then you... She doesn't know what an unbirthday is." Blitzo tried explaining but didn't seem to know how to say it.

" How silly." Stolas shook his head, laughing.

" Well... I shall elucidate. Statistics prove, prove that you've one birthday Imagine, just one birthday every year."

" But there are 364 unbirthdays."

" Precisely why we're gathered here to cheer!"

" Then today is my unbirthday, too." Millie stood up, cheerfully.

" It is? What a small world this is. In that case... A very merry unbirthday!" Blitzo stood up, jumping around before starting to sing.

" To me?"

" To you. A very merry unbirthday For me? For you." Stolas grabbed a large piece of cake with a grin.

" Now blow the candle out, my dear, and make your wish come true A very merry unbirthday to you!" The two sang together, holding hands together with laughter.

" Twinkle, twinkle, little bat How I wonder what you're at Up above the world you fly Like a tea-tray in the sky."

" That was lovely. And now, my dear... You were saying that you would like to see..."

As the show went on, Blitzo could feel his condition worsening more and more. Once their scene had finished he leaned against the wall, feeling sweat stick to his skin and for himself to grimace at the feeling. It felt like a pounding heartbeat now.

* * *

Blitzo watched as the show went on from behind the scenes, he knew he was getting questionable looks from everyone behind the stage, but he didn't care.

" Hey, Blitzo?" He felt a nudge before he was awoken by Charlie, who stood above him." The last scenes about to happen and the closing act needs us all up to there. But you slept through the intermission."

His eyes widened when he heard that. He slept through everything, when did he fall asleep?" Oh," he sheepishly said, scratching t the back of his head, feeling sweaty and like something was in his throat now." S-Sorry about that."

" Are you alright? Stolas said you were a bit off tonight. And Vaggie said the same thing. Is everything alright? Are you sick?" She asked so many questions but he just pushed her back.

" N-Nah, just tired ate something bad.." He slurred back towards her, hand on his stomach, wrapped around himself tightly as he looked up towards her. His black hair looked slicked back with sweat? She hoped it was just hair gel.

" Are you sure? Maybe you should just stay here till the show finishes-"

" We don't get time for that-" Blitzo covered his mouth as he stood up, feeling the world spin and shake around him.

" A-Alright," Charlie swallowed before reiterating Stolas's announcement," Alright," Charlie cleared her throat and pointed back. She pointed to Loona who flicked the lights to a more terrifying mix of blacks and reds as the music changed drastically, making nausea in Blitzo's body worsen terribly. She handed it back over to Stolas as she fixed her flower outfit. Stolas, walked in from behind the scene counting on his fingers to keep it in rhythm." Blitzy? Are you alright?" He paused, staring in shock at the sweaty and pale figure.

" I-I'm fine Stolas...just ate something fucking bad.." He muttered, shaking his head as his vision was swimming now and it was awful. I told you already." He scolded, feeling his chest constrict tightly as lungs felt like they were going to pop.

Stolas was silent for a few moments before speaking to Blitzo," After this, I'll take you to the hospital. I'm worried that this may be an allergic reaction if you look this terrible...oh but if it is we should go-"

" Stolas fucking no...It's not that. I know it's not. Look-" He scoffed, "Let's get this over with. I'' ask my sisters to take me. I'm really fine though." As Blitzo took the stage, ready to go into the last scene with Stolas, the student stared worriedly back at him.

* * *

The pain was tenfolds now, just keep smiling. Stand start. There were his sisters, Barbie was clapping and cheering wildly while Tilla looked like she was in tears seeing her baby brother up there. He could see Stolas's daughter on his aunt's lap. Blitzo panted harshly seeing his boyfriend grinned brightly at his family. Charlie stood forward thanking the crowd before his fingers et go of Stolas's hand. His panting worsened as Stolas left. The room was spinning, everything was getting worse. He felt like all his energy was getting sucked out of him now. As the curtain fell, dropping while Stolas and Charlie thanked everyone who came to the theater performance. Everyone was excitedly grabbing what they needed to get before leaving for the night. But he just stood there shaking and panting.

" Blitzo?" Moxxie voiced, pulling off his bunny ears from his costume. Millie looked up helping Loona out of the itchy costume. He didn't respond.

" Uhhhh? Is he okay? He looks like he's on some drugs?" From behind them, Angel asked, trying to get out of his Queen of Hearts outfit.

" Must be just shaken up..." Millie said, smiling nervously before going over to his side," Blitz-" Her eyes shot open as he practically crippled to the floor as immediately a harsh hacked up onto the blood. It was disgusting to see, everyone stared as it was really red. Shaking harsher Blitzo fell back into Millie's chest, looking pasty pale, sweaty, and in a horrible state.

" HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Angel shouted, covering his eyes.

" BLITZ!" Moxxie hollered as did Loona before he raced over to Blitzo side. Vaggie quickly ran to the stage, seeing Charlie and Stolas look worriedly at each other from the front of the stage, She shook her hand calling them back.

" Ummmmm, S-Sorry! Something seems to be happening! Uh! Thank you!" Charlie bowed back as Stolas already was running backstage after hearing Moxxie and Loona shout.

" What happened?!" Stolas cried, running and falling to Millie's side as she was in shock at what she just saw.

" I-I don't know! He was shaking and then he threw up and passed out!" Millie cried in shock. Stolas feel Blitzo's chest before his eyes looked sickening back towards Blitzo chest. He pulled at his boyfriend's costume before almost bursting into tears at the sight of Bitzo's side. It looked sickeningly painful and hurt. All Blitzo could hear was someone shout to call something, and for someone to get his siblings. He felt his hand being held tightly before everything faded into darkness.


	12. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blitzo ends up in the hospital after everything had happened and now, it's time for him to leave his household with Loona and move in with Stolas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Thank you guys really for being with me till the end! I know it took a while but this was really fun to write! I've still had other things planned to write but you can always give me some ideas with this au!

Soft beeping broke through Blitzo head, causing him to deal with a harsh headache now. He groaned softly as he slowly opened his eyes up. It was the night he could tell as the room was covered in deep shades of gray. His throat was dry and desperate for some water. To his surprised, he saw a very packed room.

He couldn't see much, being how exhausted he was, but he saw his sisters at the side of his bed. Barbie was snoring loudly with her boots kicked up on the bar of the hospital bed while Tilla was holding his hand as he slept. He chuckled tightly around her as he could see now on top of Barbies chest was Loona, she was sleeping as well. He didn't say it often to her, since their relationship was weird to many. What middle schooler would basically become a father figure to another student so quickly, but for as long as he been in this dreaded high school, he raised her the best he could.

Even with his father constantly getting on his case. He took a lot of stuff from him. Guess this time it was a bit too much. But back to Loona, he really loved her like his own kid even if he was so young. He tried being a better parent figure than his own dad.

His eyes glazed over the bright light of the hospital doorway where he saw Stolas, quietly talking with his cousin Charlie. Their tones were hushed as they didn't seem to want to wake anyone up after everything that went down. He nodded softly at her before she gave her cousin a tight hug, leaving for the night but not before he could have jumped seeing his principal and vice-principal if Stolas goodbye as well. He can't get over the fact that they were related. Stolas kissed his daughter's head goodbye for the night while she slept in Lilith's arm before the door closed. Stolas shakily sighed as he walked over to the bed. He looked so broken to Blitzo as he stared at him, tiredly. Only to jump in surprise once Blitzo's sore throat caught up to him, causing him to cough harshly.

"B-Blitzy?!" He gasped." Blitzy! Oh, your okay!" He wrapped his arms up around Blitzo, tearing up at the sight of his boyfriend being alright after collapsing behind the theater stage.

" A-Ack!" Blitzo gaped, feeling Stolas clutch him tightly." What the f-fuck?!" He coughed again." What happened?"

" You don't remember?" He sat back in his chair." You had passed out behind the stage after the curtains went down. You threw up..." His eyes began to sadden, remember what had happened." You threw up blood..." Blitzo paled hearing what he did." And your whole side was discolored." He flinched.

"...Guess the jigs up..." Blitzo looked down, not in good his whole side that had been bruised was covered.

" This is serious Blitzo. Your rib was broken and could have pierced your lung! Why did you tell me this happened?! Everyone was so worried about you!" He expressed. Remembering earlier that night went from behind the stage, a tall woman and a girl that resembled Blitzo quite a lot sprinted behind the stage and running right up to his side, freaking out at the sight of Blitzo condition. He remembered how he saw how worried Loona was. This guy that really cared for her looked like he was practically dead on the ground.

" Stolas..."

He didn't know when he had begun to cry but he couldn't stop.

" They thought you did pierce your lung. The w-way you weren't responding...in the ambulance-" He shuttered, covering his mouth to hold back his weep. Blitzo grumbled as he stretched over, pulling the taller student into a deep hug as he wept into his shoulder blade.

" I didn't mean to lie to you...I just...I didn't want it getting out..." He sighed, holding tightly onto Stolas's backside. Everyone must have been really worried for him.

" It was your dad, wasn't it?" Stolas sniffled. He didn't need to see Blitzo face to see his face worsen with fear. His hand tightened more around Stolas's back." Please..." He begged, clutching his hand and placing it over his wet cheek. Stained with tears." Stay with me...Just for a little while! M-My parents are hardly there...Charlie and her family already love you...Via adores you." He exclaimed," I can even let you and Loona stay with us! I-I want you to be safe Blitzo."

" I don't know...I don't wanna intrude-"

" Well, I don't want this!" He motioned towards his side." To happen again." He exhaled." Your body's really...messed up now. I should say...From wearing something so tightly over it. You've really worsened it and irritated to the broken bone."

" I get it I get it..." He groaned and laid back." I didn't want people to know...That my dad...does." He wipes his face." Fucking stupid tears..." He pushes Stolas away as he tried cleaning him up," I didn't want people taking away my Looney. The kid needs me. She needs someone as protection. I was already in hot waters bringing some random kid home to care for, but she needed a father figure. I wanted to be that for her, since I didn't have the same thing ya know?..." He sighed. His chest stung like a bitch." I'm an idiot for letting it get this bad though..." He groaned," I'm sorry I scared you..."

Stolas sighed quietly," Apologies accept...as long as you spend some time, the two of you, away from that...bastard." Blitzo chuckled.

" I love it when you curse...Can you...can you come here? I don't have my horse stuffed animals to snuggle with so you'll have to do, skinny legs..." Blitzo quietly teased before Stolas sat near Blitzo's head. Letting him lay his head on top of his lap, getting some well-deserved rest.

* * *

Blitzo was supposed to leave the hospital the next morning after today, saying there wasn't much left that they could fix-up. He just needed to take it easy for two weeks at best and see where to go from there. Once everyone had seen he was up Blitzo was practically tackled back into bed by his sisters and Loona. Stolas laughed quietly, stepping back to let them have their moment till Barbie had pulled him into the hug as well. Most of the other kids in the theater showed up to see how he was doing, bringing stuff for him to feel better, wasn't until Alastor and Angel paid a visit to him while Charlie and Vaggie were still there.

" Woah, is there a party going on in here?" Angel laughed, peeking his head into the room with Alastor.

" Yeah if you call a broken rib that." Blitzo quipped with a snicker as he was covered in horse stuffed animals.

" Well, good thing we got something you like!" Alastor grinned showing off what Angel was holding up which was a gigantic horse stuffed animal.

" HOLY SHIT! GIMME GIMME!" Blitzo stretched his arms out and happily snuggled the stuffed animal.

" You seem like you're doing well," Vaggie smirked.

" Well, the stabbing pain in my side is pretty fucking awful." Blitzo gruffed, leaning against Stolas's chest," But this bad boy makes it better. And this handsome devil~" Blitzo kissed Stolas's chin.

" Are you two gonna fuck? We'll get out of your hair then~" Angel teased.

" We can't. I'm pretty sure they numbed me up." Blitzo motioned towards his legs and sighed." Whatever I'll deal."

" You better because until your a hundred percent you can't do theater," Stolas said.

" Awww come on! I sucked so much dick to get good parts too!" Blitzo poured as everyone stared at Stolas.

" BLITZO!" Stolas gasped and blushed violently.

" Oh, you two definitely have to come smoke with me Cherri and Husk some time." Angel grinned, cockily.

" You still smoke with them?" Alastor tilted his head.

" We have fun together, usually after a test," Angel explained.

" Angel that isn't good..." Charlie voices.

" If I saw it's medical, can I get a passed cause it's for Cherries "Anxiety", He snickered at them.

" What anxieties?! That girl flashed half the school before during prom!" Vaggie snapped.

" And it was fun! Plus you two slept with her!" Angel pointed as Charlie and Vaggie both blushed looking away. " Yeah, that's what I thought." Angel snickered.

" I'll think about it. I don't know if my lungs can handle it thought after this." Blitzo sighed," I really fucked up didn't I?"

" Yes."

" Alastor!" Charlie, Vaggie, Stolas, and Angel shouted back at him.

" He asked!"

" I mean, you're not wrong." Angel pointed out.

" You're no help." Stolas sighed, massaging his temples." You may, but they haven't figured it out yet. They're finishing up everything tonight so tomorrow you can leave here?"

" Are you staying with us?" Blitzo's eyes widened before Stolas get an apologetic smile towards Blitzo.

" I can't hide things from her, Blitzy! She's practically my sister!" Stolas expresses.

" Ughhhh...I guess. As long as if not bothering anyone by doing this." Blitzo grumbled and sighed." Then yeah. I am. With Loona."

" Oh lucky, you get to go on vacation with them! Lucky!" Angel pouted.

" Now, I'm definitely doing it!"

* * *

Blitzo tapped up a box of his stuff before he peeked into Loona's room which was right across from his. She had finished up as well and was quietly texting Crymini while she waited for Blitzo to be done.

" I'm glad you two are doing this. I don't have to worry so much for you now." He looked back to see his twin sister teasing him. He chuckled, slowly leaning back up as his chest still hurt like an itch but it was getting better.

" Thanks bitch." Blitzo teased, pulling his twin into a soft hug which she hugged tightly back.

" I'll visit you okay? Me and Tilla gonna try our best to get custody over you till you're on your feet. Keep drunk over there away from you." She points back towards the living room and he snickered quietly. " Thanks, Barbie."

" Now go better go enjoy yourself ya here?" Barbie pokes his shoulder.

" Gotcha." He nodded," Come on Loona," He waved towards her, helping her move the last of her boxes into his old car and some into Stolas's car. The boy was leaning against the car. Smoking quietly on a cigarette. He grinned softly as Blitzo pushed and shut the back of the car, it was the last box. He strolled over to Blitzo, wrapping his arm around his shoulder before letting him kiss him on his soft lips. Pulling at his tongue and sucking his lips.

" Eww, gross." Loona covered her eyes and getting into the car. To hide away from the make-out session.

" Hey! Dontcha fuck my brother out here! Do that later!" The two blushed harshly as Barbie called them out, snickering like a mad man.

" Barbie! Piss off!" He called back," I'm so fucking horny right now, I haven't had this in so long...~" He pulled at Stolas's collar.

" Later," He cleated his throat." Let's get you back to my home! Oh everyone is going to love you."

" Hopefully," Blitzo smiles, waving by to Barbie as she grinned, doing the same as they left. She pulled out her phone, calling Tilla as she went and got onto her motorcycle.

" Yeah, he's all good, Tills. No need to worry. Dad slept through it all." She snickered and drove off." We'll visit them soon!"

**Author's Note:**

> These are more drabbles of the students while in the theater club, but at first there's a story kinda


End file.
